Cruel Destiny Of An Unlikely Super Hero
by Lady Anaira
Summary: It goes against royal decree that the Princess should fight, but what happens when they don't find the Princess quick enough just what does Sailor Moon feel about being the Champion of Love and Justice what happens if Luna found the Princess before anyone
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Destiny of an Unlikely Superhero

Chapter One: For You

_For you, I would move heaven and earth… To feel your love I would sacrifice everything I am even if that love were to last but a day. I would die a thousand deaths just to hear you say "I love you". _The tall teenager thought as he paced furiously through the beaten paths of Inchinohashi Park. He began to contemplate the day he'd had, first he ran into _her_, well truth be told she had run into him, and he just could not keep his mouth shut, he just had to go and insult her. However, he had felt horrible when he saw those silent tears running down her face they were different from the ones she normally shed.

_Damn. Those tears have been haunting me all day long. Instead of paying attention in class the way I should have, I was thinking of her. _He had made her cry in the past but it had always been through wailing that she had told the world she was hurt, these tears were somehow more emotional and made him feel worse than he usually did. _How could I have caused her so much pain that all she could do was simply bite her lip and run off in the other direction. She must have gotten tired of all my teasing and simply decided to ignore me, is that even possible? I never thought she would ever hold back on her normal wailing. Oh Gods, what have I done to her? Have I finally pushed her to the brink where now she will hate me forever? No, Usagi could never hate anyone, could she? _He brushed black hair back from deep cerulean blue eyes and tried desperately to think of anyone but her. Nevertheless, that was an impossible task for him no matter what he tried, his mind would always return to her. _Those eyes, that smile, her laughter, no I must not think of her. She will be the death of me yet. _He thought as he glared at the hard beaten stone path below him._ Why do I even bother to try to stop myself from thinking about her? Especially when I know, I am irrevocably addicted and that I am irretrievably in love with her._

Pedestrians who encountered the young high school student kept their distance, the dark cloud that noticeably hung over his head seemed threatened to cling to them and ruin what was left of their day. He noticed that people kept their distance and that was how he liked it. He liked his privacy after all he had been alone for most of his life; even in the orphanage he had no friends. He did not want to get hurt, did not want a broken heart. Yet somehow, this golden haired child had wormed her way into his heart when he was not looking and now he could not rip her out. He loved her more than he could ever explain to himself or to anyone and that was the truth. More than anything he wanted to tell her what he felt, that he knew everything about her alter ego, and that he did not care. He knew that could never happen, because then he would have to explain to her who he was and no matter what he felt for her. He was sure she could never love him; she would only hate him even more.

He had heard as she had exclaimed her love for Tuxedo Mask and that had pleased him to no end. However, if she found out that her dashing Tuxedo Mask was no other than grumpy old Mamoru she would end up hating them both. After all, it would not be every day that you found out the man you loved was also the man you had come to hate. He couldn't bear to think of her hating him even if all she loved was his alter ego. He was depressed, the fire in his blue eyes went out as he walked towards the rose bushes, and he knew he would have to keep thinking because he knew there was no way he could stop. At least not when it came to thinking of her, she was too entrenched into his being for him to stop. He knew he loved her, knew deep down inside himself that nothing would make him happier than to hear her tell him that she felt the same. Nevertheless, that was only a dream and there were more things obstructing him than just this. It was at this exact moment that he felt her transform, felt a rising panic in her transformation, knew that this time he had to get to her fast, so he followed his link to her. _What could have possibly happened to make her panic thus? _

A lone figure sat on one of the empty benches by the park's lake, far too entranced with her own thoughts than the people watching the light play with her golden blond hair. That morning she had awoken from a dream that had chilled and yet thrilled her at the same time. Someone enshrouded in fog crying out to her, yet he was not exactly calling for her but someone named 'Serenity'. She did not know what to make of the man except that from what she had seen of his features had set her heart to yearning more than she understood. A feeling in the pit of her stomach that had her yearning for something and she was unsure of its meaning. However, her heart was pounding then and even now, as she thought of the man's full lips, the only part of him she could see in her dreams. _What has gotten into me, maybe I have read too many romantic mangas and seen one too many romance movies? However, I cannot feel but as though I know this man and that I knew him far too intimately especially with the way his voice set my blood to boil. Never the less, this is not right, how can I love… hold on how can I be thinking love? I cannot love a man I have never met, can I? This is so confusing… how is it that this keeps happening to me? Whatever happened to living a nice, quiet and normal life as a teenage girl?_

Her life was falling apart at the seams and she was not sure if she would be able to put everything back together once more. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she continued to think back on her horrible day. Horrible because she had intended it to be a good day, she had even set her hopes on waking early but that dream had ruined everything for her, she didn't even hear her alarm this morning for once actually due to middle of the night blackout and not because she had pushed the snooze button one too many times. Then the worst of all things had happened on her dash to school this morning, she had run into _him._ She had no real excuse she couldn't give him the line 'Sorry Mamoru-kun, too busy thinking about the mystery man in my dreams that makes me feel funny so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going'. _If I ever said that to him, he would surely laugh and never leave me alone with all his bullying. _Therefore, she did what she always did even though it always did nothing but infuriate him she apologized profusely.

"Watch where you go meatball for brains if you don't end up killing me purposely you'll only end up hurting yourself accidentally."

Those words had further harmed her psyche; did he really think she was trying to purposely hurt him? She could never do that, at least not to him he was far too important to her. _Although I would rather bite my tongue than tell him how I really feel. _There was a million different ways and in fact, there had been times she could have told him what he meant to her. However, she knew the truth in her own situation with him, Mamoru of all people could never love her and his own words had proven that fact to her. Therefore, in her wretchedness she held back the wail that was fighting to make itself heard. Instead, the only thing that showed him he had hurt her were the silent tears that had fallen from her eyes. In that moment she resolved to never show him her pain, but she could have sworn that before she turned to leave she had seen profound guilt in his eyes. She had shaken it off, after all why would Mamoru ever feel guilty about hurting her he had never felt such remorse before so why now?

In that moment she had sworn not too show him her pain but she could not stop herself from showing it now in front of all these strangers. She wiped the tears away from her porcelain cheeks as she looked to the setting sun for some sort of comfort. However, she quickly realized she would not find solace in this park least of all today when terrified screams rent the air behind her. She turned slowly to see what the commotion was about although she knew in her heart of hearts what it was already. It was exactly as she thought it would be a youma. She quickly looked around, _too many damn witnesses I will not be able to transform here. _She looked off to the side and found what she wanted the little wood of trees nearby they at least should be able to hide her while she transformed. She quickly ran to their shadowy depths.

Soon as she was deep enough in their boughs, so as not be seen by anyone, she reached in her pockets but she could not find it. _No, no do not tell me I left it at home. _She desperately searched through her briefcase but her communicator was not there either. What did she do to deserve such a rotten unlucky day? _Fine I will have to do this without them as tough as it will be hopefully Mercury might pick up a signal from the monster and have the others join me._

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" she shouted and the transformation overtook her as it always did. Pink ribbons exploded from the pink compact pinned to the bow of her school uniform and just as always they cascaded around her seemingly playing with the lights that surrounded her. She panicked as she thought of facing the youma alone when her tiara formed on her forehead. _Oh well, I need to get a handle on myself, _she thought silently as she landed lightly on her feet once more. She took a deep breath of fresh air and pushed herself off the ground. Now that she was airborne, she channeled her nervous energy into standing her ground. She landed in front of the slimy reptilian youma that the Dark Kingdom had sent for energy or so she presumed.

"Put those people down now!" she cried out as she looked at the people in the thing's many arms. She was not even sure what it might be this time around, all she knew was that the thing was ignoring her. "I am the Sailor Suited Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon is here! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" she called out her normal entrance line; she found it was always best to announce oneself. _Crap, I usually do that to distract its attention to me so that the other scouts can get a shot at it. I really need to learn how to fight one on one combat. _

"We know who you are pathetic weakling; do you honestly believe you can take us on much less stop us from doing our Queen's bidding?"

Sailor Moon was confused now the thing kept speaking in plurals, why would it do that. "We, we, and what do you mean by us?"

"Ah, the pathetic child hasn't noticed us."

"Us, what are you talking about you revolting creature?"

"We are Multus, many live inside this one body we are an abomination to life and we will destroy you." The many-armed youma cried as it suddenly dropped its prey and shot its arms towards Sailor Moon.

She jumped back just barely evading the arms that came crashing down all around her. She began to bob and weave hoping to gain time until help arrived and then just as suddenly a thought hit her and she jumped back several feet. _There is no way of knowing whether the other scouts are coming and whether I take action and destroy this thing now means whether or not I get to see another day._

While she evaded the monster's powerful arms Sailor Moon had a realization, she could lop off these creatures arms but there was no way of knowing whether they would regenerate or whether they would multiply so she could do the only attack she knew would cripple it. It was an attack she had only used once before and annoyance to those she knew in her normal life. _The Super Sonic Waves emitted from my jewels while I cry may just give me enough time to use my boomerang and destroy its body its only weakness. So unwillingly, she dredged up her memories of Mamoru and all the hurtful things he had ever said that had torn her heart apart. _The tears and the overwhelming need to cry hit her like an avalanche and she let it overtake her. She wailed her heart out as she eyed the youma cautiously. She saw its arms tremble and then they began to quake.

"No, stop that repugnant crying." Multus cried out in pain. It hurt to have to listen to the dreadful wailing amplified several times over.

Sailor Moon smiled through the wailing she could see the weakness she was looking for the one area on the youma's body that quaked more than its arms was its hideously soft belly. It kept trying to arc that body part away from her as though it could shake off the immobility her wailing caused. Her delicate hand reached for the tiara on her brow and she maneuvered it easily to her side as it turned into a golden discus of glowing power. She positioned her body into a better one and then just as suddenly her wailing stopped as she cried out "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

There had not been enough time for Multus to recover once her wailing had stopped her attack had been immediate, her strategy flawless for once. The discus arced in a golden light toward its target and hit the soft spot Sailor Moon had searched for; the monster had only had time for one last garbled cry before it turned to ashes.

"Moon dust," Sailor Moon whispered as she caught the discus in her hand and once more returned it to her brow.

She slumped to her knees that had been one serious crying jag she had done just now. Even after defeating the youma, the induced memories of all of Mamoru's words had caused her more pain than she realized and silent tears fell from her sad blue eyes once more. _I have to remember to bring that communicator along more often so I have less need to destroy these monsters by myself._

The once beautiful scenery of the park was one of devastation, there where piles of stone and tufts of grass littered in complete disorder. The roses were broken lying on the soil; there were pieces of broken glass from who knows where, and a pile of ashes the result of the youma destruction. He had been there countless times with and without the Tuxedo and mask but never once had it ever looked like this. _Why oh why did these battles always take place in the park, the poor gardeners would have to work overtime to fix this mess, because this had been one serious battle... That is a stupid thought to be having when a battle had just finished taking place. _On that note, how did she dare to take such a stupid risk?

It had been another battle; he had arrived early on to see her take on the creature all on her own, instead of running, as she would have normally done. This time she stood her ground and fought the beast, this in itself made him proud. Nevertheless, that did not keep him from being angry; after all, she had risked her life and had not bothered to call in her Scouts to help protect her. He wished he could have barreled into the battle to help her but even he knew he could not fling himself into every battle. It was not because he did not want to but because he knew that she would come to depend on him too much and that was not acceptable. He jumped from the tree he was so conveniently hiding in and landed before her.

_Standing before her is hard; she is like a living star, a guiding light in my world of darkness. I cannot imagine my life without her, since the first day I have met her. Her deep cerulean eyes drown me nearly every time, and every time I looked into them I nearly lose my bearings and my sense of duty and wanted to hold her in my arms to make her feel better, and to kiss all her tears away, so that she never had a care in the world._

_However, I can never hold her and I can never show her my emotions, I am unable to as she can never be mine. As the guardian of Earth, she is powerful and untouchable, the Protector of this Solar system. She is like an avenging angel, if you harm one of hers' then heaven help the poor soul who crossed her. She is a formidable opponent one who's very being holds the innocence and wisdom of the ages and the galaxy. _That made what he would say next to her one of the toughest things in his life, he did not want to say it but he needed her to be more responsible with her own life. What he would give just to be more involved in these battles that she was in, but he could only come in when it was convenient for her. He looked anywhere but at those deep blue eyes, he knew that if he did then he would not be able to tell her what he needed to and he would be hard pressed to stop his natural instincts from taking over.

She glanced up as he landed before her and she immediately got to her feet, embarrassed that he had caught her in a moment of weakness. A weakness she would be unwilling to admit was due to another man that would be especially hard since she had already professed her love for this masked crusader. Even she feared to admit that it was possible she could love more than one man at the same time. After all who would be able to understand her emotions?

"Where are the Senshi?" his voice thundered around her, it was deep and obviously angry. "Why are they not here to protect you?" she could feel him glaring at her even through the mask that obscured half of his face. The same mask that after most battles she wanted to rip off, just so she could see his face. A face that she had wanted to see for a long time and even though she stood this close to him, she could not bring herself to do it. It might very well crush all her dreams if the face underneath was not the one she wanted to see. If his face did not match the one in her dreams, it would most certainly crush her already fragile heart.

"Um-well, I um, kind of forgot my communicator..." she managed to stutter at him. She was shamefaced and looking at the ground while scuffing her foot like an errant child whom had endured some chastising. Her cheeks had grown pink and her eyes that filled with unshed tears were sparkling in the evening light.

"You forgot it! How can you forget your communicator?" he shouted at her. He was way beyond being simply angry. _How could she forget the communicator that kept her in touch with her Sailor Senshi and called them to her when she needed them most?_ This girl had to be the most aggravating and forgetful female that he had ever met in his life. She was a complete and total klutz how could she possibly be Sailor Moon. Sure, she had the biggest heart and the purest intentions he had ever seen in a girl as young as her but that would not always protect her from trouble.

His anger was almost tangible, she could feel it encircling her and she did not have a clue as to what she should do. "It was an accident, I was late for school this morning and I ran out of the house for fear of getting detention. Which for your information Tuxedo Kamen I narrowly missed getting. It was an accident, one that will never happen again, that much I can promise you." her voice was soft and filled with shame, shame that she had failed her duty once more as the guardian of Earth. Only he could ever truly make her feel so guilty when she did something wrong even something as small as this. Could he imagine that being Sailor Moon was hard for her or did he think that everything came easily to her just as it did to him and that she was screwing up on purpose.

"Do you realize how close you came to getting killed by that youma?" he barked at her and without realizing it he had grabbed her shoulders and had begun to shake her. He was willing to make her understand even if this was a somewhat violent way to show her.

"But I wasn't. Was I?" The smart retort left her lips as she gazed up at him, defiant to his words and his will. She would never repeat such an accident. Did he not realize how scared she had been, how she could never want to do that again. Nevertheless, in the end, she had come out of the experience all right. In addition, had she not just proven how she could defeat a monster without the need of her Sailor Scouts?_ Was that not what they have always wanted, for me to grow up and finally defend myself without the help of anyone else? I'm getting sick and tired of all these double standards being applied to me, either I'm not working hard enough or I'm just trying to off myself. Can't they see I just want to be normal? I don't want to be the Champion of Love and Justice._

"That doesn't matter, you could've been. Do you not realize that the people of earth need you? You are the only one who has the power to destroy the Dark Kingdom." his voice was getting angrier by the second. What she did not know was that in truth, he was scared, scared senseless that he could have lost her. _If she were lost what else would I have left to hang onto_? _When she's my only lifeline, without her what would there be left for me to hang onto? She can never know that I feel this way for her. _"If you are lost who will be left to protect the Earth and her people! Can you not understand your death would wreak havoc on the world? Then who would be left to hold back the Dark Kingdom from taking over completely?" He demanded to know of her. She needed to understand that she was the only Senshi powerful enough to defeat the Dark Kingdom. The only one endowed with the wisdom and the power to save Earth from being conquered. What he did not realize was that his fingers had begun to dig into the delicate flesh of her arms.

She was unwilling to see things his way. After all, she did not want to see herself as Earth's only guardian. _Could I do this for the rest of my life? Could I give up everything I want to do in life and dedicate myself to only protecting the Earth and her people? What will happen when I grow old? Will someone else step up to the challenge or will I in my old age continue to battle for earth's survival? _She shook her head slightly she was not sure she wanted to think about that. She did not know what she wanted now, but it was all too much for her to think about right now. "Look Tux Boy! I never asked to be Sailor Moon. Heaven knows I did not want it. But no, it was my damn destiny to be the Champion of Love and Justice, and all I wanted was a normal life." She shouted at him trying to will the understanding that this was not her desire into him.

She knew she was being unfair by dumping this on him and yelling at him for what he could not help, but it was just too much for her. Why can't he just congratulate me just once instead of insulting me? Sure, he came in and saved her a couple of roses and a speech or two and then he left her alone again. She surveyed the scene of destruction and wished that there could be something that she could do to help maybe she could volunteer to help them, but right now, she had to deal with a certain annoyingly handsome super hero that was beginning to grate her nerves.

She was seething at him and he grew frightened as she looked every inch the avenger she truly was and looked like she was about ready to smite him where he stood. He had never known that, he had always thought that she had a choice in whether she wanted to be the Sailor Senshi of the Moon. Had he known that she was as unwilling as he was, he might have been kinder to her. He knew how it felt when fate threw you around when all you want is a chance at a normal life. Now he might very well have ruined any chance he had with her. _If in fact, I ever had a chance with her._

"It must make you feel so safe and warm to know that I am the Guardian and Protector of this world. Tell me, Tuxedo Kamen, do you sleep safely in bed your bed; does it comfort you to know that I am the almighty Sailor Moon, the biggest klutz on the planet and the worst fighter? Do you want to know what I think?" she asked him, completely intent on his face, "What am I when compared to the other Senshi? I am nothing; my power is nowhere near theirs. Mars has fire, Mercury has water and ice, and Jupiter has her lightning and thunder, while Venus has her meteors and whip, and what do I get to use? No I get some stupid flimsy Frisbee and a wand! So if I were to die Tux, it wouldn't be as bad as you think and Earth would not lose its protectors, she has enough with those four, she does not need me as well!"

She was angry and she knew that she was being unfair to him but it was with relief that she finally lashed out at someone, even if he did not deserve it. Didn't he know that she wasn't as sure as everyone thought Sailor Moon was, after all, she hadn't been born with this knowledge, Luna and Central had dumped this all on her. She was truly irritated and was getting ready to leap away from him. She needed to get away, needed some time to think to herself about all of this. _I need to get away from him, being so close to him I cannot think. _She thought, as she got ready to jump away.

_How could she think that? How could she think that she is powerless and worthless when compared with the others? She holds more worth than she believes she does. Why is she wallowing in self-pity? Sailor Moon, how do I show you what you mean to me? How can I show you your true worth? Have I failed you that much as your protector? _He thought sadly, as she leaped into the sky and left him standing alone in the deserted and recently destroyed park. He watched her as she sped away from him and then he left the park to head to his own home in the opposite direction that she had taken.

In an apartment not too far away...

Mamoru slammed his palm against the walls of his apartment; he could still hear the self-loathing in Sailor Moon's voice as she spoke of herself. No, she should never think those things of herself. Gods, how he wished he could have comforted her instead of being angry with her. The dark green walls of his apartment that usually comforted his soul did not seem to affect him that way tonight.

He walked out onto the balcony of his apartment, how he wished that he could hold her in his arms and kiss her hurt away but then as her protector he could never do that to her, it would compromise their missions. Moreover, the Princess, what about her, and what would he do when he found her?

_What about her, all you can do is wait for her right?_ A voice in his mind asked, _she is only a dream, Sailor Moon is real as is her other identity as Usagi Tsukino, are they not one and the same and they are more real than the princess can ever be. She only lives in your dreams and does not exist in this realm of reality._ Annoying voice, must be my conscious, it always speaks when I wish it would stay quiet.

"Damn it all to hell!" he cried out to the distant moon. He would have to show her how much he cared for her and show her that she was worth far more than she obviously thought she was. When would that time come that was his only question now? "For you Sailor Moon, I would do anything…" he whispered softly his voice fading into the cold of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Moonlight Revelations

The night was dark with the moon as the sole light to guide the wayward souls that were out this darkest of fateful nights. Luminous crystalline tears fell onto the balcony as a lone girl held onto the rails, crying her pain out. She was silhouetted by the moon, one of many dark shadows on the balconies of the empty two-story apartment complex. She was pouring her heart out to the only thing that gave her comfort, the distant yet familiar moon. She wished with all her might that it could grant her hearts' desire, but she knew that it could not, no matter how hard she tried or wished. The moon gleamed off the tiara and red jewels that decorated the two buns on the sides of her head. Her long blond hair streamed behind her blown by the gentle breeze that flowed around her lithe form. The pale moonlight turned her sun-kissed golden hair the palest of silvers.

_I'm always alone, I can never find anyone who will understand me for me, my own friends don't understand half of the things I've been through. I know they try their hardest to cheer me up but they just cannot. It might seem like I am being selfish, as if I do not want to be cheered up but it is that I cannot be. I am slowly withering away, my life, and my will to live it is disappearing. _Her head drooped until all you could see was the two buns on the top of her head. If any eyes were on her she did not care and would not have realized even if she had known. Tonight she was too wrapped up in her own pain, tonight it was all about her.

_I am searching for someone anyone who will save me, but so far, I have not found him. It is as if the world is collapsing around me, trying to bury me in the darkness and loneliness that comes with being the Champion of Love and Justice, and Leader of the Sailor Scouts. Is that all I am? A lone warrior for Earth's salvation? The only thing that stands between Earth and certain destruction? It can't be me; there is no way that I am the only one who can save her?_ Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, her hair was in disarray. However, the moon was kind that night and it shimmered and glowed around the young girl that stood like an angel albeit a sorrowful angel.

_I can feel the pain, every night I dream of Endymion and every morning I awake to a dreary world, one where I am unloved and unwanted, cast aside and taunted. There is Mamoru the man I am never sure whether I love or hate. Rei who always feels like it is her duty to point out every single one of my flaws. Ami who tries so hard to tutor me in ways I never understand. Makoto and Minako whom are overprotective and slightly boy crazy. So many dramas in ways I wished did not exist._ She sighed and brought her head up to look at the beautiful moon, the moon that usually could comfort her, it slightly calmed her somewhat troubled soul. Yet, she was too far gone in her sadness and loneliness to be fully comforted by the moon.

_Gods, am I so horrible that no one wants me, and the battles are the worst. Rei who wants to be leader and points out my every flaw, the other Scouts have yet to voice their opinions but I am sure they have had their doubts about me. Luna is always nagging about at my skills and Tuxedo Mask is so condescending, first a compliment and then an insult, and he is so cold and indifferent as if all I can do is screw everything up._

More tears hit the rail at a faster rate. "God!" she cried aloud, her voice hoarse with deep sadness, her eyes were a bloodshot eyes glimmered with unshed tears; even her buns drooped with sadness. This night she was truly the image of profound and indescribable sadness. Sadness so deeply rooted inside her that she seemed like a distant goddess, one shrouded by shadows and haloed in moonlight. "Oh God..." she whispered desperately, "help me please! I'm lost and I don't know what to do, without Endymion I am nothing."

A young man stood beneath her, he was covered in the shadows, and he had been on his way home, when he heard her loud exclamation. He stood entranced by both her beauty and her sorrow; he could see the crystalline tears that were sliding down her cheeks. By looking at her he could see that there was more to her than met the eye, her stance alone was regal, and the desperate way her hands clung to the rail showed her desperation. He knew that he should turn and leave and that it was not for him to witness her in such a state, she was above him, elevated to an almost goddess like status, one that a mere human should not have access to view. Nevertheless, he could not leave, he could not turn away from her, if he could he would have comforted her, but he knew not how. A lone tear fell unnoticed from his deep green eyes.

_How beautiful and yet how sad, she is beautiful like the goddess Selene and yet holds within her being the tragic lives that are held by the gods, to be immortal and yet to never be able to escape the sadness that would surround her and divide her within._ Daniel would spend the rest of his life portraying the goddess above him and the sadness that surrounded her. he set off running to his studio to start on the project immediately, the project that would consume him for the rest of his mortal life, trying to bring to life the sadness that this young woman held in her being.

"Somebody save me please..." she whispered to the uncaring world, knowing very well that no one would hear her, the pain that she hid was a burden that the world must never learn of. She wished she could die or disappear, but no the world depended on her when all she wanted was a normal life, her life was plagued with monsters and evil generals.

She did not know who Endymion was but he had awakened emotions within her that she had never felt, the dreams were always so vivid and the way he treated her, just as a princess was every girl's dream but she was no princess. Moreover, for Heaven's sake why did she have to keep the pretense of being happy up all the time? If anyone looked closely they would see the haunted expression in her eyes the one that showed the world her heart, the one side of her that no one has to see, not even Molly noticed it. In addition, Luna, it saddened Serena that she had to hide this from her guardian but it was necessary, which was the reason behind her nightly escapades and her dear, kind mother could suspect but she would never really know.

In addition, how many could guess that the all-powerful Super Heroine, Sailor Moon was also klutzy, crybaby Usagi Tsukino? She gave a bitter laugh at the thought, that knowledge alone would shock all who knew her to the very core. Sure, she was not graceful in battle but the glamour kept anyone from really guessing her identity. Normal, happy, perky and klutzy Usagi was seen as an innocent, one who knew too little of the world around her. If Rei saw her right now, she would call her a crybaby and tell her to suck it up or give up the leadership of the Sailor Scouts. Nevertheless, the truth was Usagi could never give that position to Rei, she was too much of a hothead and her arrogance could cause the Scouts grave damages in battle. Ami analyzed too much and though that was her strength, it was a weakness. She was too used to standing in the shadows and let the others fight while she analyzed looking for a way to defeat the monster. Makoto was most likely to jump into the fight while not thinking, sure she did that from time to time but that was only because if she didn't innocents were more than likely to get injured. Truth be told the only Sailor Scouts capable of being leader was Minako, sure she could seem air headed and her quotes came out all wrong but the girl was a great strategist and she knew exactly when to ask for help and she knew what a team was. The others were too used to being alone. If Sailor Moon were to resign, Minako as Sailor Venus could only fill the position, any other choice would hurt the team in ways she would not be able to tolerate.

Nevertheless, there would be two major obstacles to her resigning, Luna and Artemis would never allow her to resign, as the Crescent Moon Wand was given to her. Not to mention the Silver Moon Crystal and a lost Moon Princess were to be found and protected. She could not nor would she fail the Moon Queen like that. Too much rode on her and the burden of that knowledge was beginning to weigh down on her fragile mind. _Oh God! It was terrible to have destiny and fate work against you, they must hate me too. What good am I except to take up space? I am not even as powerful as the others are; they have water, fire, lightening and chains, while I get a stupid Frisbee and wand? Even Tuxedo Mask with his roses is more powerful than me!_

She thought ruefully and failed to notice the tiny pulsing of the golden crescent moon that appeared on her brow. For this tiny, saddened child was none other than the lost Princess waiting to be found and loved. The Moon Crystal pulsed as well hidden deep within the Moon Princess, through its connection to the Princess, it knew that she was troubled and it ached to show her how much she was loved and cared for. It longed to protect her as only it knew how but it also knew that it must remain hidden until she discovered it and there remained the fact that its Princess did not know of her past life as the Princess of the Moon and the Silver Millennium. Slowly the pulsing within her slowed, a pulsing that she mistook as a racing heartbeat.

Nevertheless, if you watched her close enough you would see that she had a regal air and a commanding tone, she was graceful and quick and was smart, smarter than knew she was. Her only weakness was that she tried to please all those around her and that she was too kind. "I never wanted to be Sailor Moon!" she cried to the uncaring sky. "All I wanted was to be a normal girl, just a normal girl..." She whispered brokenly as a lone tear fell unto the uncaring metal rail. If any had heard those last words, it would have broken their hearts, it was a desperate plea for a life that could never be had from a broken girl that was thrown into life-threatening battles and dark plots.

Suddenly a golden light pulsed around the young girl emanating from the golden moon on her brow, she was no longer Usagi Tsukino but Princess Serenity angered at having been awakened before the appointed time. "NO! This should not be happening! It's not time, not yet!" Serenity whispered vehemently. "If only Beryl had never awakened once more! If only her and that damn Metallia had stayed buried in time! Damn them! They will pay for this!" she seethed hatred at her nemesis. "Damn her!" she cried out her palm hitting the rail hard enough to dent it. Then just as suddenly, the golden light dissipated and Princess Serenity once more slumbered inside of Usagi. "All of my life all I've heard is how I'm never good enough. All I do has never been enough..." tears of rage and sadness flew from her eyes spraying the area, as her blond hair tumbled out of their buns and cascaded around her. _I should not be here, but I cannot go home. At least not yet. I cannot let mom or Luna see me like this. If she saw me acting like this, she might decide that I am truly unworthy of being the leader of the Sailor Scouts._

Little did she know that the Guardian cat was not too far away watching over her? She always followed Usagi on her nightly escapades to ensure that her young charge came to no harm. It was at this moment that Luna noticed the change in Usagi's demeanor, when she was angry there was always a change. She grew taller and stood straighter, her voice grew haughtier and more commanding, and her eyes would flash with authority rarely seen in those blue eyes. However, it was the flash of gold that caught Luna's attention, and she felt her own crescent moon pulsate along with that of her charge's. "Oh no, damn it all to hell!" Luna cursed beneath her breath. I cannot believe it! Central Control should have told me, I've trained the wrong person to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts!" she said as memories rose unbidden to her mind of the young woman on the balcony. She turned to look at the moon as the moon glowed even brighter, that was their home, a place that had held unsurpassed glory and power during the era known as the Silver Millennium. She herself had been the Royal Advisor for the Lunar Royal Family of the white moon, who ruled during the Silver Millennium from the Sun to Pluto, the only planet excluded had been the Earth who had refused to take its place among the other planets.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried out as she landed before the young maiden, "Sailor Moon, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Luna asked as she balanced delicately on the rail.

"Luna, how did you find me here?" Sailor Moon asked as she desperately tried to scrub away her tears and turned away from Luna so that the guardian cat would not see the tears that had stained her cheeks.

"Sailor Moon, that is useless, I know you've been crying. Now tell me what's wrong?" the black cat said as she looked at the saddened young woman who was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium.

"Luna, what could possibly wrong..." Sailor Moon's voice said sarcastically "except that I remain unloved and unwanted! I am lost and I do not know what to do! Every night I dream of Endymion and these memories that rise unbidden, and I don't even know who he is!"

"Sailor Moon, I can assure you that you will find Endymion soon enough," Luna told her trying to put as much sincerity and comfort into her voice.

"But if Endymion is dead..." Sailor Moon said as she turned to face Luna, the tears glittering in her eyes at the thought of never seeing Endymion again. That thought broke her heart although she wasn't sure why, she did not truly now this Endymion enough for her to be in love. _On the other hand, is that it? Do I love the man in my dreams?_

"More than likely he would have been reincarnated as you were." Luna offered trying to comfort her knowing that her Princess needed to hear any words of reassurance that concerned Endymion.

"Luna, I..." the young girl tried to say what it was she was thinking but couldn't think of the right words without sounding completely lame about it.

"It's alright Sailor Moon, I understand." Luna offered knowing what it was that her charge was trying to tell her about what was going on inside her mind. She remembered that even as the Lunar Princess, she had always wanted to be a normal teenage girl.

"At least someone does..." Sailor Moon said and then touching the brooch on the bow of her Scout uniform and de-transformed to Serena. Her hair was mussed so she pulled the pins out of her buns and her hair cascaded around her floating in the breeze that sprang up. She picked the cat up into her arms and held her; Luna purred for her mistress and knew that Artemis would have to hear about this development. _The others must know and I cannot tell Usagi this, she did not want to be Sailor Moon and then to tell her that she is the Moon Princess would devastate her._

"I know I shouldn't be like this, we still need to find the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal..."

"At this moment they are irrelevant, but the only important thing is for you to feel better."

"But Luna, you've always said they come before anything."

"I realize what I've said, but Usagi as Sailor Moon your state of mind and your emotions hold far more importance, especially to me since I am your Guardian. I should've realized that I was pushing you too far too soon." Luna said dejectedly, as she let her head fall to her chest, showing the sadness she held for being so inattentive to her charge's needs.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"The Dark Kingdom?"

"Is a formidable enemy, they destroyed the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom..."

"Then they will pay, Beryl and the Dark Kingdom will pay for all they've done!" Usagi said, her hands gripping the rail, her face hard, her eyes were cold as blue steel. She stood and appeared like a maiden of vengeance seeking her dues. The moonlight gathered around her and gave her an unearthly glow as she and the small black cat looked up at the moon the golden crescent moons upon their brows glowing and showering them in a golden light.

Now all that was left was to make Beryl and Metallia pay for the crimes and evil deeds they had done... all that was left was time...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Dark Queen

The room was cast into shadows, the throne room of the Dark Kingdom's underground palace; it had been there for countless years, its inhabitants sealed there until a single young woman freed them from their prison. She had been the perfect vessel that could free them of those who had enslaved them, those of the White Moon. She had been furious and jealous, the perfect qualities in an evil vessel, it had been a mere matter of seconds to convince her that the Dark Kingdom was her new home and that they would help her extract her revenge from those who had harmed her.

The dais was the only source of light, all else was shrouded in shadows, the light coming from the Black Crystal on her staff. If only she had turned that crystal to look at the young champion of love and justice, she would have seen the rage and loathing on the young girl's face and probably would have run with her tail between her legs like a scared puppy. As it was that was not what she saw, instead in the bowels of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl's black crystal was giving bursts of bright white light.

"What is this?" Beryl demanded of her generals, astounded at the energy her crystal gave off that threw the throne room into sharp relief, the different beastly monsters and people gathered there in various colors and shapes could only be described as grotesque. Everyone stood transfixed by the energy, and looked at their neighbors for a clue as to what was going on.

The four generals who stood before the throne on the dais looked to one another for an answer but none could give a reply as to why their Queen's crystal would react as such.

Beryl, however, was entranced by the light display and seemed in no hurry to receive a reply to her previous question. What kind of energy could make her crystal react in such a vehement way?

But one person did have an answer; "The Silver Crystal is reacting to strong emotions given off by the Moon Princess." stated the dark shadow behind the throne, the former ruler of the dark kingdom, the evil entity known as Metallia. She who had been born of Chaos to destroy Order and its children, to throw the world and the Universe into Chaos. She had needed Beryl's help one thousand years ago to free her and to destroy those of the White Moon they had succeeded in the first and nearly completed the second, when Queen Serenity had sealed them in Negative Space, a twin reflection of the Universe.

"The Moon Brat?" Beryl questioned while eyeing her suddenly nervous generals whom all gulped at the same time at the look of unadulterated anger on her face, "I thought neither she nor the Crystal had been discovered."

"That may be so but the Crystal will always react to any strong emotion given off by the Princess." Metallia replied while the generals sighed in relief, if their Queen had so much as doubted the validity of their replies that the Moon Princess had not been found then they would have to prepare for the worst punishments that her twisted mind could give.

"Or have you forgotten that the Crystal is tied to the Lunar Royal Family in a bond that surpasses time and space and all that lies in between?" Metallia questioned the young Queen that she had placed on her throne. Her own presence seemed to pulsate in tune with Beryl's crystal. She needed that energy to be free and to devour all in her path. "Beryl," she hissed, "get me the power of the Silver Crystal now!"

"Yes, Master." Beryl said a thoughtful look on her face as she stared past the disfigured and grotesque features of her inhuman court. If this was the power of the Silver Crystal then perhaps she could rid herself of Metallia and free herself from the Dark Kingdom and find the ones who had escaped her all those years ago.

She stood and stepped away from her throne, her court bowed before her, and Metallia shifted as the generals stepped back from her.

"Where are you going Beryl?" the dark entity asked her young Queen.

"To my quarters to think and devise a plan, master." Beryl replied smoothly to the evil presence that was tied to her.

"Very well," was Metallia's response as she floated to some room deeper underground and left Beryl.

Beryl stepped from the dais and walked to her quarters barely registering the servants who scuttled to the side and bowed deeply before her; she just rolled her eyes and continued her stroll through the underground palace.

She opened the doors to her quarters and looked around her, the large bed, the dark fabrics the blood red color of the walls mixed with the black gave the room a dark aspect, above her bed hung a portrait of a man. A man with ebony hair and the bluest eyes of the darkest hues. She remembered him well, he was the only man she had ever loved and he was the only man who had ever rejected her.

"What was it in me that disgusted you Endymion?" she asked the portrait. "All I wanted was you, yet you wanted nothing to do with me, why?" she cried slamming her fists on the soft feathery bed.

...

"You are nothing but a twisted snake Beryl, leave me before I have the guards throw you out of my room!" the young man declared regally, his armor polished, his hair tousled from his recent bout at swordplay, and there she stood completely in the buff like Aphrodite as she rose from the sea and still he rejected her as if she did nothing for him.

"Why do you reject me Endymion? Surely you must want me here and now?" she had asked as she came closer to him.

"You have the audacity to ask why?" he snorted, contempt obvious in his voice. "Look at you, what are you but every nobleman's whore?" he said derisively her, "You do nothing to me, you are disgusting..."

"But I love you Endymion..." she protested.

He laughed at her, "Earth's biggest whore? You do not know what love is, no you do not love me, you love my kingdom, my power and what it would mean to be Earth's High Queen, even if I have to marry a planetary princess, I will but you Beryl will never sit upon the throne of the Golden Kingdom!"

She gasped, "Endymion, it is forbidden to even so much as speak of those intruders. They invaded our system and took over the other planets and their satellites not to mention they took the moon from us."

"What is forbidden is better than marrying someone as disgusting as you!"

"Gaea and Demetrius would never allow you.."

"My father and mother would never accept you!"

"It would tear the earth apart!"

"The people would see a Planetary Princess as a blessing when compared with you!" hate laced his voice with a hard edge as his eyes narrowed coldly at her showing her all the contempt and disgust he felt for her.

...

"Why Endymion? Why?" she screamed her fingers digging into her flesh until blood flowed from her palms.

How long had she spent searching for this man, he had consumed her entire life, it had been centered on him and trying to make him hers'. They had been so close, the betrothal had been in place and they would have been married but Endymion defied the will of his father, and loved one who was forbidden to him, one of the Moon Kingdom. "What the hell did she have that I didn't, Endymion?" Beryl screamed at the portrait of the handsome prince. "What did you find attractive in that little girl that you did not find in me who was betrothed to you?" her rage had been insatiable, her jealousy she tried to justify but could not find a good enough reason.

She hadn't known why Endymion was so cold to her until that night she discovered him in the Royal Gardens with the little Moon twit. "Wasn't I beautiful enough for you? What is there about her that attracts every man within a five mile radius?" She had been angry they were having a ball to celebrate their royal engagement and there he was spouting 'I love you' and giving kisses to the Lunar Princess.

She had run away as not to be caught and had stumbled upon the ruins, and then she had released Metallia from her prison. Metallia promised her a kingdom and Prince Endymion but first Beryl had to get rid of those from the White Moon, and take from them the Silver Moon Crystal. It hadn't taken that long for Beryl to convince the nobles and the people that the Lunarians were up to no good. The hardest were Endymion's generals, she had to put them in stasis in crystal coffins, and they had not wanted to betray their Prince or their loves, the Planetary Princesses so she had to make copies who would serve her every whim. Poor Endymion, he had truly believed that the Generals had turned against him and the planetary princesses the looks of horror and regret as they thought they destroyed their loves...

The battle raged around her, the Earthlings outflanked the Lunarians and were cutting them down left and right, when a blast of blue power shot into the night sky while an agonized scream rent the air quickly followed in succession by three more screams and flares of red, green and golden power, she came across the four bodies of the generals as she passed. So they had been killed it did not matter, there were more where they came from. What were those lights? But now she had no time for questions, she had spotted Endymion on a flight of stairs holding his own against several men, with that pitiful princess behind him. Beryl doubted she could even pick up a weapon to defend herself. Endymion's graceful movements were marred by the fact that these were his people he was killing.

"We fight for Earth, Prince!" Beryl cried out to him from her position at the bottom of the stairs.

He looked up and grimaced when he saw Beryl and regally nodded, the time had come for these two to battle; he managed to pull Serenity a little away from him and took his stance as Beryl took hers.

She thrust and feinted trying to find an opening in Endymion's defense, but as always she watched his eyes and not his body, he was too great of a fighter to let his body betray him but his eyes could, she gave another thrust and he parried her blow. "Why her, Endymion?" Beryl asked as she attacked once more.

"It's simple really, Beryl, I thought even you would've understood. I love her." he replied parrying another blow from her.

"So you would risk your throne, your crown, all for a little twit?" she asked infuriated, and Endymion's eyes widened as her thrusts became all the more wild. It was always like her to let her emotions drive her especially when it came to anger, this was beginning to look like their first spar but this would be a duel to the death not first blood.

"I would give my life for her." he said seriously while turning aside her blows.

"You are pathetic, what can she offer you that I cannot? She is but a child, are you ready to wait the necessary time before she can satisfy your urges, when I can do it anytime you need?"

"I would wait eons until she was ready!" he said as he thrust into her defenses taking the offensive for once.

"You are a fool! What would you do once I rid our system of these intruders, once I conquer the moon once more and take their power source, then where would you be?"

"You would kill her?" he questioned angrily his eyes going colder than she had ever seen them before.

Ha. "Kill her? Why would I do that? So that she can be a martyr to you and visit you in the middle of the night, so that you could waste away for her? No, I would use her and turn her against you! Surely you know that I cannot use the power of the Silver Crystal as it is connected to her and so she must live!"

"You would let her live?"

"Not by choice but she would be a puppet Endymion, with no memory of you and an instilled hatred for you."

"You conniving little..."

"Bitch? Did you barely notice?" she asked the sarcasm heavy on her tongue. "Dear Endymion the world knew that already. I am what I am but I loved you!"

"You don't know what love is!"

"Actually I do, and now the time has come to destroy the lunar kingdom!"

Endymion faltered, his blood loss and many wounds were catching up to him, he could not parry Beryl's next blow in time and it pierced through a weak spot in his armor, the wound that proved to be fatal and would end his life and Beryl looked upon him with contempt, "If I could not have you then no one can, and now to see to your twit of a princess."

Young Serenity had rushed to Endymion's side the tears in her eyes glittered; she would be strong to the end just like her brave mama who was in this mess somewhere. "I love you, my Prince." she whispered and gave Endymion one last tender kiss upon the lips and then looked up at his murderer.

Beryl expected to see hatred or anger, but she saw neither, all she saw was a profound pity and sadness in the younger girl's eyes. "You may have destroyed my kingdom and my love but you have yet to win, you doubt the strength of love because you have yet to feel it, you doubt the strength that comes from the heart and soul and so I pity you Beryl, you do not know anything..."

"You pity me! You won't feel anything of the sort when I'm through with you!"

Serenity shook her head and her silver hair bounced, "I doubt that very much Beryl, I cannot live without my love and so I shall follow him whether to heaven or to another place and time it does not matter. Our love is timeless and here you and I shall part ways once more." she said softly as she took Endymion's sword and positioned it before and thrust her petite body through the blade.

Beryl was astounded she did not know the twit even knew the suicidal ritual and she landed upon her love their blood mingling on the marble walkway and turned the white roses a rich blood red.

...

That pity had infuriated Beryl more than anything else, how dare the child pity her and how dare Endymion prefer Serenity over her? Shortly after that Queen Serenity had sealed them in negative space and allowed her daughter to be reborn on Earth, and a thousand years would pass before Beryl could free herself from Serenity's spell as the young girl's voice and words replayed in her mind. She had started preparing for taking over Earth as the Moon was no longer a factor; she had another four copies of Endymion's generals made. This time her plans would not be foiled but then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask showed up and then the other four pesky Scouts. And now Metallia wanted the Moon Crystal, how was she to get something that had yet to be found.

She looked around her room, the doors that led to her other quarters and the privy, her wardrobe room, the chair upholstered in red and black designs and then once more to the portrait above her spacious bed.

"Damn you Endymion! Why do you do this to me? Are you reborn? Are you with her?" she screamed her face livid with rage and jealousy. "It matters not, I'll make you mine by force, and that much I can promise!" she said. All that is left is when? She thought as she continued to stare at the man in the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Royal Advisor

Luna needed time to think as she stared at the young girl in the bed surrounded by stuffed bunnies and crescent moons and pink walls. Usagi was the Lunar Princess she had been searching for, that was a big shock yet not so big, she had always felt a special connection to the klutzy Moon Scout, there were great differences between her present form and her past self, but they both had the same trusting, loving, selfless, generous and pure heart and the same usually cheery outlook on life. Only recently had she noticed the vacant, haunted look in Usagi's eyes. Her Princess was beginning to feel the pressures of leadership burden her shoulders. She looked at the rising sun, they had only gotten home half an hour before, and she would let Usagi sleep in later than the usual.

Usagi mumbled and turned over in her sleep, she groaned in pain and Luna saw the Royal birthmark pulsate on the girl's forehead, and Usagi's cries became more desperate, and then she said "Dallam Kazan Nattier."

At first Luna looked at Usagi puzzled those three words were spoken in Lunarian but she couldn't remember what they meant and suddenly Luna was covered in a warm golden light, was she imagining things or was the floor getting farther away?

No she wasn't imagining things the floor was definitely farther and her black fur was disappearing as was her tail. Fingers grew from pads and legs grew longer as her neck did, and Luna rushed to the vanity mirror and a woman stared back at her, a woman with twin buns on the sides of a head filled with long black curly hair, and deep blue eyes that had once been red, a golden crescent moon adorned her brow. How would she explain this to Usagi and the girls and then Artemis?

"Oh my, how will I tell Artemis?" Luna said as she wrung her hands seeking a way out of her dilemma, or did Artemis go through the transformation as well? "Serenity what did you do to me?" Luna whispered desperately to her reflection in the mirror, panicking at the situation she was now in.

"What do you want, Luna?" Usagi asked from her bed, huddled beneath her blankets.

Merciful Moon, she even answers to the Princess' name! Selene, help me, you descendant, the Princess, will be the death of me. Yet, even I know this wasn't supposed to happen, Luna prayed to the Moon Goddess.

"Oh Luna, you worry wart," a melodic voice chastised her. Luna's head shot up that sounded so much like Queen Serenity, but it couldn't be, she remembered the Queen had died; in fact she had been one of the few that had seen her last before her death.

"You doubt I'm here, Luna? I've always been here to watch over my dear daughter, to ensure her a happy life. And so far I had been successful but I was unable to stop the evil that came in this lifetime. It was too strong an evil and I have grown weak and I am no longer alive on this plane of existence."

"Merciful Selene! It is you! But you... I watched you..." Luna stuttered, trying to find the words that would give life to her memories. "My Queen," Luna said as she curtsied to the silver-haired woman before her when she appeared in a sparkling gown of white, wings upon her back.

Queen Serenity regally nodded her head, "Yes, Luna, but there is a difference now, I am no longer the Queen of the Silver Millennium since it no longer exists. I am a spirit merely, Serenity shall be your new Queen, and I shall fade into memories of the past."

"She shall be Queen, but you are wrong, you are still the Queen until your daughter takes the throne. And I am truly sorry my Queen, I have committed a wrong that should never have been committed." Luna said shamefaced, head bowed in true regret.

"Whatever for Luna?" Queen Serenity asked, face calm and passive as she watched Luna curiously for an answer from her advisor to her question.

"Royal decree states that the Princess must not fight, and I have broken that decree. I have trained her to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi and I have allowed her to enter into battles that would put at risk the succession of the lunar throne."

"Luna, you have done nothing wrong, you have given my daughter knowledge and skills that will save her life. Tell me Luna, is she truly the same person she was on the moon?"

"There are differences, Queen, she is less graceful and does not try too hard..."

"Ah, but Luna, Serenity was all those things and they came out in this life because she does not have to be a Princess at all times of the day." The woman glided to the bed that her daughter slept in, and brushed the hair from the young girl's face and rested her hand against her daughter's cheek, Usagi moved closer to the hand. "My little girl, you have such a different life now. Serenity, I hope you can find true happiness in this lifetime. You are so precious, never forget that dear, you are the rarest gem on Earth and soon you will be happy, don't despair I'll be here for you always."

"Yes mama," Usagi said as she fell into a deeper state of sleep.

Luna's eyes glittered with tears as she saw the interaction between mother and daughter, true, Usagi was deep asleep but somewhere in her subconscious she must have known who it was she was talking to. It was good to see them together again, she knew how much mother and daughter had loved each other and how close they were then, and for them to be separated in this time would explain why Serenity the younger felt so alone, she had none of her true family and she wasn't even an Earthling. Add to that the fact that Usagi didn't even understand why she felt the way she felt, "My poor Princess," Luna said sighing as she sat demurely on the floor in her golden dress.

"Oh, Luna, you worry far too much about her, she'll be fine as soon as she finds Endymion," the former Queen of the Silver Millennium said as she sat on the edge of the bed stroking her daughter's golden hair.

"But will she find him soon?" Luna asked as she glanced at her Queen from her position on the white carpet, a curious expression in her eyes as her right hand played idly with the black fringes of her dress.

Queen Serenity shook her head, "I can say no more than she will find him, but the trials that are to come will be the hardest, she must pass many tests before she becomes the undisputed ruler of the Silver Millennium and even afterwards. But that is not what I came to tell you, I came to say not to worry about Serenity, she will be fine once Endymion is discovered and for you not to worry about Artemis, he will be surprised in the morning." Both women laughed, they could both clearly picture Artemis' expression as well as that of his young charge. "I must be going Luna, but I have one last thing to ask of you?"

"Yes, Majesty?" Luna asked as she stood, gracefully rising from the floor, like a bird in flight.

"Watch over my daughter, your princess, she needs you to guard her and guide her, she is still young enough and untrained enough to get caught up in the emotions and hysterics of all that goes around her. She needs someone who is grounded someone who will guide her and help her at least until Endymion comes to her."

"I will Queen, I love her as if she were my own daughter, and as long as I have breath within me I will protect her should it cost me my own life in the process. I swear this by the Goddess Selene who is the mother of my Queen and Princess, who brought forth life on the moon." Luna said adamantly.

The moon glowed brightly in its setting state, a glittering star where there should have been none one that would astonish any who viewed it. "The Goddess shall hold you to that." the silver-haired woman reminded her companion, "She is not one to forget, and will not punish lightly any who swear by her in vain. Remember Luna that everything happens for a reason and you are needed to help Serenity through this time, when she has no other. She will come to you and ask you for advice and tell you what goes on inside her. But love her and cherish her, keep my baby safe." Queen Serenity said as she slowly faded from view, her voice fading with her until it was nothing more than a soft whisper.

"Of course my Queen." Luna whispered, as she strode to the bed and lay beside Serena, her arm going around the young girl instinctively, and the girl snuggled further within the warmth that suddenly surrounded her.

Saturday 2:00pm...

A resounding scream filled the home of the Tsukino's home and the neighbors at the corner house on the street shook their heads while continuing on with their yard work, they heard that scream on a daily basis and had grown accustomed to it, wondering when its owner would realize that today was Saturday not a school day.

Usagi, however, had screamed for an entirely different reason, she had awoken to find a stranger in her bed, a completely different stranger. A woman with curly black hair and blue eyes. When she had opened her eyes she had been shocked to find this woman there just smiling at her. Her shriek stopped midway when she heard that lilting voice say...

"Usagi, do be quiet, you're going to scare every bird in a five mile radius with your decibel range." the woman with the familiar accent said.

"L-Luna?" Usagi stuttered trying to rationalize and wondering if this was some kind of weird dream from her over taxed and befuddled brain.

"Yes?" the woman said kindly, her eyes twinkling.

I have got to be dreaming; maybe it's from all that crying last night? Serena thought as she pinched herself, a sharp "eep" escaped her lips as her fingers bruised her arm. That'll leave a mark, she thought. "Okay so you're human, wait how did that happen? You know what I'd really rather not know, Luna. My life is complicated enough and now my cat who talks is a human, why not? What else can we throw into the mix?"Usagi said sarcastically.

"Usagi, I've always had human form, I just forgot how to transform into a human, since for the last thousand years or so I've been a cat."

"So Artemis would be a human too, wouldn't he?" Usagi asked her tone matter of fact.

"Why, yes, he is." Luna said shocked that she didn't have to tell Usagi. Serenity must be merging with her quicker than I thought she could, if this keeps up then everyone will notice the change in her demeanor. Serenity wasn't necessarily smarter, she just applied herself more, while Usagi tries to conform to everyone's concept of her and what she should be like. "Serenity," Luna said softly.

"Luna, I swear if you're saying that Serenity prayer again, you're going to regret it." Usagi threatened from her sitting position on the bed.

Okay so maybe it isn't quick enough. Luna thought as she gave a small smile at her disheveled princess.

"Why do I feel like I've been run over by a Mac truck?" Usagi asked as she held her head in her hands. She felt like she was suffering from a hangover but there was no way that could've happened, for one she didn't drink last night and another she never drank anything that wasn't legal for her to have.

"Usagi, how about we go to the arcade?" Luna asked her young charge, "That might make you feel better."

"Okay, Luna" Usagi said as she rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

Luna was lucky that Usagi's family had left hours ago, realizing that Usagi wouldn't be up for the next several hours. Luna might have had to help persuade them with her telepathic abilities if they found her here and she still might have to. She smiled; she would keep her promise to her Queen and her Goddess and keep the young Princess safe. She felt like she had a new purpose in her life and that was to keep the young girl from drifting too far over the edge, besides the Queen said that Endymion would soon show up and that alone was grand knowledge, Serenity would be fine with Endymion by her side. _And if the Princess and her present self continued to merge at this rate Usagi would be herself with the memories of the Princess, she would know that there was nothing that she could not overcome and that she was smarter than she thought. Soon, very soon, all would be right in the Universe again._ Luna thought as she looked out the window at the world around her.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Earlier that morning...

Golden sunlight filtered into the bedroom lending it an almost ethereal golden glow. A female scream rent the silent Aino household, but no one heard, since no one else was home, while the owner of the scream tried to run from her room and managed to trip over her fallen bedspread. The cause for her fear: A man lying curled up on the foot of her bed.

"Minako? Why are you yelling?" a male voice that protruded from the man asked disgustedly as he sat down on the bed. "Or are you morphing into Usagi?" His long pale blond hair streamed over his shoulders and the diamonds on his clothes sparkled with the sunlight.

"Who are you?" Minako asked as she grasped the nearest object, a hairbrush. With said brush in hand she raised her arm to strike at the strange man, his expression turned inquiring.

"Minako, what do you think you are doing? It's me, Artemis." Then without thinking he looked down and noticed the difference of heights from his head to the floor was greater than usual.

"A-artemis?" Minako asked shocked as a loud thump echoed through the room and Artemis watched in shock as Minako fell to the floor.

Artemis leaped off the bed and raced to Minako's vanity mirror and saw him, as she must have, long white hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes and golden crescent moon between his brows. He was human! Thankfully, his human form had clothes on, he didn't know how Minako would've reacted if he hadn't had any on. He heard Minako groan in pain and he went to her, and lightly tapping her cheek said, "Minako. Minako. Wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly, "Tell me I'm imagining things. Someone please tell me my cat is not human. Then she saw him leaning over her, "I'm hallucinating right?" she asked him her voice filled with hope.

"Um-No. Sorry." He said to her regretfully he hadn't wanted to scare the wits out of his charge. He helped her stand on her two feet and then led her to the bed.

"What does this mean?" Minako asked as her hand pointed at Artemis, and her eyebrow lifted meaningfully.

Artemis looked down at him and sadly shook his head, "This means that the Princess has been found." He looked outside her bedroom window and there was an extreme look of sadness on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong? If the Princess is found then that means our search is over, doesn't it?" Minako asked, as she looked her guardian over. He doesn't seem happy about the Princess being found, Minako thought as she fidgeted with unknown anxiety and anticipation.

"No, it actually makes all our troubles that much harder." A female voice answered.

"Luna?" Artemis cried as he turned to face the open door way where a tall slender woman stood, her curly black hair surrounding her face.

"Luna?" Minako asked curiously as she eyed the new intruder in her bedroom.

"Yes, I am Luna," she said in her lilting accent, a smile hovering on her full lips, "and I see our Princess' incantation worked on you as well Artemis." Luna finished as she looked at the man standing before her.

He blushed slightly as some memories returned to him of the Silver Millennium, memories of him and Luna together, they were slightly foggy but he had a general idea of what their past together was.

"Why does that make things harder?" Minako asked as she looked at the two former cats now turned human, her shock having been worn out on Artemis for the moment anyways.

"Because the Princess is not a separate being as I had expected but one of the Sailor Scouts…"

Minako gasped in shock as she suddenly realized the implications of Luna's statement. "But-that would mean…" She began and then sat down on the bed heavily.

"Yes that would mean our princess has been fighting along side us in battles and we never knew." Luna said sadly, her voiced laced with sorrow and regret.

"Who is the Princess?" Minako asked as she tried to understand why Luna was so sad, she out of all of them had been the most adamant in their search for the Princess. She had noticed however, that Artemis was still and silent not a word had he said so far, but continued to look only at Luna.

"It's Sailor Moon. The Princess of the Moon is Usagi." Luna said as tears glittered down her cheeks, and all she heard was two thumps as two people hit the carpeted floor in utter shock. Luna waited for a while, she had most of the morning and she knew that Usagi wouldn't be up till the afternoon, so she could use the morning to give explanations to the former Leader of the Sailor Scouts.

Five minutes later…

An hour later…

Two hours later…

Luna finally heard signs of life coming from the two semi-comatose humans. It's about time! Luna thought as she wound one of her long black curls around her finger. "Are you two awake yet?" she asked as she looked around Minako's room, it was golden in color, pink and orange along with red decorated the girl's room. Naturally, she thought, Minako would have decorated it with the colors of the Love Goddess, who happened to be the patron goddess of her own home world, Aphrodite.

"Usagi is the Lunar Princess?" Minako asked cautiously from were she lay on the floor.

"Yep."

"Have you told the others?" Artemis asked as he leaned over to close his young charge's jaw. He was curious, if Usagi was really Serenity, then Minako was the leader, plus he thought, he'd like to see Rei's face when she found that out.

"No. I haven't even told Usagi." Luna said the pain obvious in her voice.

"Why not?" Minako asked, "Shouldn't she already know?"

"Usagi has had a hard time accepting that she is Sailor Moon and this news could crush her."

"Then how did you find out?" Artemis asked her quietly.

"I discovered it while I watched her crying, in a remarkable fit of anger and sadness her royal birthmark appeared."

"The crescent moon?" Artemis cried out, he was bewildered, never before had he heard of such a thing occurring when he connected to the lunar birthmark.

"Usagi should know!" Minako insisted, looking at the saddened faces before her.

"That is where you are wrong." Luna declared as she stared the love scout down.

"It cannot happen." Artemis' voice filled the silence that had occurred after Luna's own.

"Why not?" Minako demanded to know as she turned her full attention to her guardian.

"Because…" he stuttered at a loss for words now that her attention was directed at him.

Luna's own voice now filled the silence, "Usagi and Serenity must merge as one, not two separate beings in one body, they're two halves of the Princess' mind and both have to be in united in perfect harmony. If not Usagi could be overpowered by her emotions and lay waste to this planet." Luna finished cryptically, it was like a dark foreshadowing, and they all knew it. As Sailor Moon she was powerful, but as the Princess she could destroy a universe in a heartbeat with her power.

"So then we must keep it from her?" Minako asked, her own voice now filled with sorrow and regret as she thought of hiding such a secret from her first friend.

"There are other things as well." Artemis said through clenched teeth. His eyes were squeezed shut as his memories of the past invaded him, it was during this dizzying experience that he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder; he opened his dazed cerulean eyes to see the hand was connected to Luna's arm. It was a great comfort to him to know that she was here with him just like old times.

Luna smiled reassuringly, trying to comfort Artemis; she knew that he would need to see her face considering their past together, the past that held them so securely together.

Minako had an inkling as to what was going on and smiled a small smile, she could feel the aura of love around them both; as the Scout of Love it was only a small power granted to her. It's the exact same aura that surrounds Usagi and Mamoru, strong and ancient. But I have a feeling that these two won't need my help in discovering their love. How long will it take them to admit and give into their emotions though? Minako wondered thoughtfully as she turned to look at the sky outside.

"Minako, there are some things we need to discuss with you that must stay with you alone." Luna told the girl in a secretive tone.

"Okay, shoot." Minako replied excitedly, she loved secrets. Wonder what this one is about, she thought.

"I came to a conclusion last night; I have decided that at the next meeting to convince Usagi that she should announce you as her second in command."

Minako's jaw hit the crème colored carpet. "Why of all the Scouts would you choose me for that position?"

"Now it is only fair, considering you were the leader of the Sailor Scouts, during the last lifetime." Artemis told her.

Her eyes nearly popped of their sockets; she used to be the Leader of the Scouts! She tried to find words to voice her thoughts but for once they failed her, she couldn't even begin to understand the effects that statement would have. I outrank everyone but Usagi.

"Minako, it has also occurred to me that should Usagi resign that you not any of the others take her place as leader. She has been troubled by Rei's little rebellions and the Princess as well as I are both displeased with the Scout of Mars."

"But isn't Rei the more qualified?"

"Luna doesn't seem to think so, besides you will soon start to remember your own past life and then you will understand why you were the one chosen as their leader." Artemis said as he looked at his young ward, and then as an afterthought added, "This is a royal secret Minako, it cannot be revealed before it is meant to be. You understand don't you?"

"Of course I do, Artemis." Minako said with a pout as if she needed to be reminded that this was a secret.

Luna's golden dress shimmered as she shifted on the bed, "there is also the matter of making the Princess happy once more." She said carefully.

"How do we do that?" Artemis asked curiously, he had noted Usagi's steady downward spiral but he had no clue what had started it or how it could be stopped.

Minako was quiet she looked at the brush on the floor that she had dropped earlier and she had no clue what to do. Usagi was one of her best friends but she didn't know what was wrong with her.

Luna took a deep breath she knew that her next few statements would provoke both anger and shock, "We must find the Terran Prince, Endymion." She winced as she heard the bellow of rage that exploded from Artemis' throat, and the squeak of surprise from Minako that had followed.

Artemis began to pace the room, "This whole affair started because of that Earthling! Are we never to be free of him? The Silver Millennium might still be standing had Serenity never laid eyes on that boy!"

Luna's eyes flashed an angry icy blue as she stared Artemis down, "Do not blame Endymion for what he is not at fault for. Serenity and Endymion were tied by Fate's red string or do you wish to defy the edict of the Fates. Their love was foretold in prophecies and written in the stars how could they fight it?" Her voice was hard.

Artemis hung his head in remorse, "No I dare not question the Fates, and my only wish was that the fall of our empire had not been predestined."

"So Usagi has a soul mate somewhere out there that we need to find?" Minako asked, now this was her specialty she thought. Her eyes held the twinkle that she only got when she thought of it and her heart did somersaults inside her.

"Yes, but we have no idea of where to look for him. I was told not to worry because he would soon show up. But I was given no clear idea of when or where." Luna said sadly, she wanted to find the Terran Prince; she wanted to see her Princess happy once more.

Minako's own bubbly personality turned serious, she had noted the darkening aura around Usagi but she hadn't wanted to question the fragile girl, she wanted the Moon Scout to come to her and when she didn't come, Minako thought only to provide the silent support that she would need. "Then we will search for him, because I will not allow my Princess to be saddened by a loss that we can reverse."

Her voice was filled with the steely determination that they had only heard before on the Moon Kingdom, it left the guardian's looking at each other. For what they heard was not Minako Aino but Sailor Venus, Leader of the Sailor Scouts, personal guard to the Lunar Princess, and Princess of Venus. They both wore proud looks, it didn't matter that only two of their five charges were regaining their memories.

"It is not only the loss of the Prince, that has her spiraling into a full out depression, but the attitude of Rei and the rest of the Scouts and that includes the elusive Tuxedo Mask." Luna told Minako, as she looked at the young girl she realized how much alike they looked and yet how different they were. But their similarities would only be normal considering they were related.

"Well, hopefully we can settle these matters at the next meeting." Artemis stated as his eyes focused on Luna and stayed there. How could he not have remembered what she meant to him?

Minako cocked her head to a side, "How 'bout me and Usagi take you two shopping today when she wakes up? Cause I doubt you'd want to go walking about in those outfits." She asked smiling brightly; this was just another excuse to go shopping.

"All right Luna said, "I need to get back to Usagi right now anyways, she gestured to the clock that showed 11:00 a.m. "Usagi will be getting up soon." And with that she gracefully exited the room to head back to Usagi's.

Artemis never took his eyes off the door, even long after Luna had left, and still in a dazed state he told Minako, "Remember what I told you absolutely no one should hear of this."

Minako rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Artemis, "I know how to keep a secret." I have got to have the goofiest guardian ever, he can be so weird sometimes, but then her mind trailed off to where she wanted to shop later on.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six:

On top of Cherry Hill sat the shrine and its surrounding buildings which was the home to the shrine priestess, Rei and her grandfather; it was also the meeting place for the Sailor Scouts. It was a beautiful place, usually filled with serene peace and tranquility, usually unless the young raven haired priestess was throwing another temper tantrum. And at the moment the young girl was having a fit, not only was their leader late but so were the newest additions to the team along with their familiar guardian cats.

Rei's eyes were now violet fires raging uncontrollably, the only witnesses to her outbursts of fury were Ami and Makoto. They felt a profound pity for the tardy members of their team; Rei was going to give them all an earful, especially Usagi. "Why is she even leader?" Rei questioned, it was an old grievance of hers. "The leader should be someone responsible like me!" Seriously how could she be the leader, she wanted so much to go and question Central Control herself but Luna would never have allowed, saying that Central had better things to be doing than settling petty differences between the Sailor Scouts.

Makoto shook her head, the action sent her chestnut brown hair bouncing in its ponytail, the tall girl rolled her eyes, she had heard enough of Rei's whining that now it was just as tiring as a battle. "Give her a chance Rei, there has to be a reason why she was chosen." Her voice declaring her own opinion quite clearly. Makoto believed in Usagi with the entire loyalty one best friend owed another; after all it had been Usagi that had befriended Makoto when no one else had wanted to. It had been Usagi that had declared that Makoto was not as frightening as Umino's gossip made her out to be, and for that she was grateful. She still couldn't understand Rei, hadn't Usagi done the same for her when no one else seemed to care.

"It was a cosmic joke; it just had to be..." Rei muttered as she started her incessant pacing of the room once again, somewhere deep inside, she knew that she too should be grateful because it was Usagi who had been her first friend.

Smart and shy Ami kept her mouth shut and her head in her book, there was no way she was going to become part of this absurd disagreement. Personally, she agreed with Makoto but Rei always managed to bully her into submission. So like the genius with a 300 IQ that she was she did the only smart thing she could do; she ignored them.

"Leave it alone Rei, she's been improving."

"At the rate of a snail!" the furious priestess shot back.

Makoto decided to ignore the raging girl knowing very well there was no dealing with her while she was in this mood. Suddenly she saw Ami's head twitch and she perked her own ears and in the distance she heard four voices clearly discussing something very important to them.

"Okay I agree with Luna," that just had to be Usagi.

"But Usagi I don't…" that bubbly voice had to belong to Minako their newest addition.

"Now, Minako, Usagi and Luna have thoroughly discussed this and I agree with them making it three against one so you lose."

That last voice was male, so it had to be Minako's guardian, Artemis. What was it that they were discussing it had to be of obvious importance if they could out vote Minako on it. There was something covert and secretive going on and she wanted in on it too! She was certainly surprised when in walked four people into the room. The other two were strangers to her and the other girls as well but it seemed Minako and Usagi knew them quite well.

"What's going on here?" Rei shouted, her face mere inches from Usagi's own. "This is a private meeting! How dare you bring outsiders here?"

"Restrain yourself from yelling in her face!" the pale blond haired man yelled back at Rei. "Or do you always treat others as if their lower than the dirt on your shoes?" that shut Rei up for only a few moments.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" she finally screamed.

"That is Artemis and this is Luna." Usagi said gesturing to the two newcomers.

"Funny Meatball head, but Luna and Artemis are cats," she said it in a tone that suggested she was talking to a small child; Usagi was un-phased by her team member's tone.

Luna, as the older woman was called stepped between the two which made Rei back up a few steps said, "You are correct, but what was unknown was that we also have a mortal form."

"Amazing!' Ami declared her eyes wide as she took her miniature computer out and began analyzing them. "This is astounding! I can't believe it, they are Artemis and Luna. But how did this happen?" she asked excited like a two year old with a new toy.

"Central Control thought it would be more effective of our Guardian status if we were humans, and therefore could follow you more easily." Artemis said, "So they merely said the incantation that would revert us into this form."

Ami's jaw dropped, "Incantation? This was a spell?"

"Girl, some things are better left explained by magic." Minako told her as she hugged the water scout.

"Who cares how or why?" Rei shouted enraged that she had not been informed first; after all she had done for Usagi. "Why weren't we informed of this change immediately?"

"I am informing all of you right now." Usagi stated calmly.

"Why not earlier?" came the expectant shout.

"Calm down." the other three Scouts said together.

"I wasn't aware that I had to inform you of everything." was the simple reply, "Besides would you have believed me?" Usagi asked as she looked back at Rei daring her to say that it wasn't true.

Rei's mouth fell open, it was true she wouldn't have but she wasn't going to tell the twit that. She should've been informed before the others though; after all she was practically second in command.

Usagi smiled knowing the next few sentences from her mouth would dash all of Rei's not so hidden hopes and dreams. "I would like to announce something." she waited for the others to quiet down, " I am announcing at this meeting that Minako is now the second in command, if I am not present or cannot attend to my leadership duties, Minako will officially be in charge." This had been after all on the forefront of her mind since the dreams had started what could she do to keep the Scouts from falling apart. Then Minako had come along and she knew that Minako didn't know any of the other Scouts long enough for her to be prejudiced to any of them.

This statement surprised the others as their jaws once more hit the floor. Rei was furious, how dare the brat supplant her like that! "This is a team, and we all have a right to vote on this." she screamed in her insatiable rage.

"Really?" Usagi asked, looking surprised at Rei's outburst, if Rei had been in her place she doubted that the fire scout would have put it to a team vote.

"Yes, really."

"I was under the impression that I was leader, and our two guardians have agreed with me, as has Central Control." Usagi stated, she did however surprise the others by remaining amazingly calm. "If it was not a good idea don't you think Central Control would have shot the idea down?"

Luna watched her Princess, no doubt the others had already picked up on the personality change, but at the moment it was not the fourteen year old Serena speaking but the thousand year old Lunar Princess, and as such her will was indisputable. Luna was proud, where Usagi would have given in to Rei, the Princess refused to so much as budge from her position on this issue. But it was still strange to watch when Serenity would emerge and then recede but she watched as the others stared at Serena with disbelieving eyes.

"I refuse…"

"Really? Well, frankly, I don't give a bloody damn if you refuse or not." Usagi's eyes looked to the others, "Does anyone else refuse to accept my proposition?" Was she or was she not their leader? They had to understand that this was for the best and if they didn't think that well too bad because it would happen either way.

The other girls present shook their heads, they did not object to Usagi's decision; since obviously it had already been approved by Central Control they must have liked the idea. But Rei refused to be quieted or ridiculed. "I will not let you…" she began; her anger at the moment was too intense to be quieted.

"Submit to the orders of your leader, or would you rather I have Central Control reprimand you for your blatant disrespect and insubordination." Minako told Rei coldly, "We are a team and we need to conduct ourselves as one. Like every team we have a leader and we must follow the rules and orders they place upon us." her voice was hard as steel, she wasn't about to let Rei question her Princess.

Rei did not want to admit defeat but she would for now, until she could displace Usagi as leader and show the others she should be in that position. Why was it that Usagi managed to be in the way of everything she wanted, the other girls always sympathized with her, helping and supporting her. Even Mamoru though he teased and taunted the blond cared for her deep down inside him, she was leader, popular, pretty and even the mysterious Tuxedo Mask paid special attention to the Moon Scout. Why was it that she never got a chance?

"So this is what they were discussing before they came in." Makoto said lowly to Ami who was standing beside her.

"I assume so, but something about Usagi is different." Ami said as she looked at her computer, "her energy signature has spiked."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet I'll need more information to make a definite conclusion." Ami said and then looking up at Rei she said, "Usagi shouldn't have put Rei on the spot like that."

"She did it perfectly; she put Rei in her place and didn't even let her walk all over her."

"For now, but I get the feeling that Rei isn't going to back down so easily from something she wants so badly." she said as she looked at the fire scout's flushed face.

"I know she won't, but what can she do, Usagi is the leader, none of us have voted to take that from her. Besides, she's only mad because she thinks Minako took 'her' position."

And the two girls quieted as Luna and Artemis began talking about what Central Control had told them of, and Rei was listening and plotting, their discussion lasted long into the day about new ways to find the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal. The young priestess sat fuming, only half listening to the rest of her teammates discussing their problems and the possible solutions to them. However, Rei could not bring herself to join in on the conversation; all she could think of was how angry she was that Usagi had replaced her with Minako. How dare the twit give her position as second-in command away? But there was nothing she could do for now anyways, there had to be a way to get the Crescent Moon wand away from the spoiled brat, which had to be the only way to become leader, because as soon as Usagi had received the wand from Luna, she herself had changed.

Somewhere deep inside Rei the very idea of hurting Usagi seemed wrong, her heart told her that she shouldn't resent Usagi this much, after all it had been Usagi who had first befriended her when everyone else had shunned her. But somehow the small amount of jealousy she had felt in the beginning had suddenly grown into an uncontrollable rage and hatred, and at this moment in time all she could think of was the intense anger of having been supplanted by the newest member on the team, it also didn't help that Luna was now on Usagi's side. She couldn't figure out why in so short a time so many peoples' emotions had changed, most especially hers'. But at the moment all that mattered was replacing Usagi that in itself would be hard, she doubted that anyone would accept it, but there had to be a way around it.

Ami heard a soft beep coming from her mini-data computer, she opened it to see data streaming in and a data imposed image of Rei. She also noticed one thing; the data she was receiving was a negative force unlike Usagi's earlier energy spikes. Her eyes widened as the realization suddenly came to her, she finally understood why all of Rei's bad habits had suddenly amplified themselves since the battle Rei and Usagi had fought against Zoisite and Rei's grandfather. Somehow Zoisite had done something to Rei, but why Rei with her priestess powers had done nothing to fight it was unknown.

"Mercury!" Usagi's voice rang out sharply calling her subordinate to attention. Luna, Artemis and Minako turned to look at Usagi realizing that this wasn't their carefree Usagi but their Princess Serenity calling her guard to attention, Rei and Makoto, however turned to Ami. Serenity's blue eyes narrowed, "What data has your computer received that you've been ignoring every word that we've been discussing because it is unlike you to ignore me?" Serenity asked softly.

Ami swallowed hard, how could she put into words what her computer was telling her about Rei. "Well, Usagi… you see its Rei…"

Rei's violet eyes narrowed as she looked at Ami, what could that computer have possibly told Ami about her. It couldn't have discovered her plot could it have? No, as far as she knew that computer couldn't pick up on anything except… oh no… It couldn't be… could it…?

"Jupiter, Venus, make sure Mars goes nowhere." Serenity said as she stepped towards the Scout of Water. Rei just looked at Usagi, unknowing of her friend's dual identity. "Mercury, I won't be mad just tell me what is the computer saying about Mars, please."

Ami nodded, she didn't understand why Usagi was calling them by their Scout names but she knew that it was important. "Rei's energy is spiking but in the negative factor. There's something inside her amplifying all of her bad attributes and forcing them to the surface."

"Serenity…" Rei cried out, "Help me, Serenity, please." Rei called to her Princess unknowingly. She now understood why she had felt so wrong since that night. She remembered how she had taken on Zoisite by herself that night; she remembered how she had fallen unconscious until Sailor Moon had showed up. Why didn't she fight it though, truth was she couldn't, because she had no idea it was there to begin with.

Serenity looked at Mars, "Oh dear, Mars, you had no idea what was inside you did you?" Her hand moved and she pulled the Crescent Moon Wand out of her sub-deep space pocket and holding it in the air, she cried out, "Moon Healing Escalation!" the others in the room looked at her in amazement they had no idea that she could even use the Wand while not in her Sailor Moon transformation.

Luna looked on in wonder and whispered to Artemis, "The merging is happening sooner than even I anticipated. Who knows what else she can do, if she can heal even while she was not transformed." Artemis nodded his head, that much he knew was true.

Serenity however had used much of her strength healing Mars and banishing the evil thoughts and dark shadows that Zoisite had implanted inside of her friend, and because of this she collapsed into Ami's surprised arms.

"What happened?" the girls cried out as they looked upon their unconscious leader and a waking Rei.

"What's going on? Why do I feel like I've been dreaming?" Rei asked as she looked at her friends gathered around her and Usagi, "And why is Usagi sleeping?"

Luna stepped forward, "I will explain everything and it'll be awhile before she wakes up, so maybe you should lie Usagi down on Rei's bed."

"Why don't we wake her up?" Rei asked, "I'm sure she won't get mad, after all…"

"No, she's used much of her strength freeing you from Zoisite's spell; she needs her strength, Rei." Luna explained gently now knowing why Rei had suddenly changed a while back.

"Freeing me? Zoisite put a spell on me?" Rei asked shocked, "Oh… now I remember… I'm so sorry you guys I should have never been so…"

"Its okay, Rei, but for now lie her down on the bed and soon I'll give you all the answers that we can." Luna stated calmly as she watched the four guards carry their princess to the waiting bed. She sighed there was so much to explain and so little time to explain the how's and why's of everything that has happened in so short a time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Mamoru walked the streets of Juuban searching for Usagi, and yet at the same time hoping that he didn't find her, because he didn't know what he would say to her, all he knew was that he couldn't and wouldn't insult her. He had to find a way to tell her that he loved her, had to find the way to show her that he really meant it, and that this wasn't some twisted joke on his part. But how? How could he tell her that he loved her in both her forms, as his loveable klutzy Usagi, and as the powerful guardian of Earth, Sailor Moon. Only, how to tell her without scaring her off, she was like a rabbit, at the slightest noise she would get spooked and run away.

He pushed raven black hair out of midnight blue eyes, he loved Usagi, loved her in a way that even he couldn't even begin to describe. Why, oh why, did they have to make this relationship so complicated, it was a love-hate relationship, the only differences between them and other couples was that he loved her and she hated him. Somehow he had to find a way to change that but how, and then he realized it, there was one way to get a girl's heart to change, and that was by way of a secret admirer. Usagi was a die-hard romantic, she would love the idea of having a secret admirer, but the only thing would be that besides being her secret admirer he would have to find a way to warm her heart to him as just Mamoru.

"Oh, no." Mamoru whispered to himself, he would have to enlist the help of all five of her best friends including Motoki from the arcade. "This is going to take a lot of explaining to a lot of people I really don't want getting into any of my business even if that business includes Usagi." he walked half wandering, half knowing where he was going. There wasn't much to do, he knew she was getting closer to her, he could feel it through their unique link, oh boy, and this was going to be tough. He would need to keep a tight leash on his tongue, because whenever she came around it seemed to get loose and say whatever it cared to say without even consulting his heart or his brain for that matter. A sudden "Oomph." and a welcoming familiar crash later he knew it was too late for his brain to discuss it any further with himself. _Nothing to do but go through the motions as always._

Oh no, Usagi thought as she suddenly got a look at who it was she had crashed into. Mamoru. That one word was enough to send chills down her spine, what she couldn't be sure of was whether they were good chills or bad chills. _Wait, how could she possibly think they were good chills, they had to be bad ones, yep; no doubt they were bad chills. _After all this was Mamoru she was talking about nothing good ever happened to her around Mamoru. He was after all the bane of her existence, for every good thing that happened to make her float; Mamoru did something to bring her crashing back down. All of sudden she realized hadn't she fallen. It was then when she looked down at herself that she noticed she was being supported by a pair of strong arms. Oh no, kami no, she couldn't be, could she? She tilted her head back only to look into deep blue eyes.

It would have been so simple for him all he had to do was lean forward and he could have snared her lips in a passionate kiss, but he had to resist, instead he opted to smile and simply asked, "Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" _Must not allow body to do what it wants. Must keep myself in check lest I scare her._

Usagi stood gaping leaning against Mamoru, she didn't even notice when he had pulled her closer to him, so much in shock was she that he had even spoken her name, she hadn't even known that he knew what it was. This man was a mystery, one she couldn't unravel no matter how hard she tried. What was more she knew he was speaking but couldn't understand what he was saying?

Mamoru knew that Usagi was in shock so he simply cleared his throat and asked once more, "Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" although if the choice had been left up to him he would have simply held her there forever.

As quick as a rabbit she jumped out of his arms and stepped cautiously away from him, it was obvious she was expecting some sort of trick out of him, but he wouldn't give her the pleasure of being right. "I'm fine, Mamoru-kun." she replied so softly he had to strain to hear her.

He smiled at her and then winking said, "I'm glad to hear that, see you around soon, Usagi-chan." he waved and walked away. He had managed to keep his wagging tongue in check and hadn't insulted her as was normal between them. _Thank god above that I didn't do anything stupid this time around._

Usagi, however, was still in shock, after all it wasn't every day that Mamoru was nice to her, except, no correction he was never nice to her. So what could have possibly changed in so short a time that would make this sort of a difference? Maybe he fell and hit his head, yeah that had to be it there couldn't be any other explanation as to why he was acting the way he was. Mamoru shook her head and kept on walking towards the arcade.

Luna and Artemis, who had been walking a few steps behind them, had noticed the change in attitudes between the two. "Well what got into him?" Artemis asked Luna with a raised eyebrow.

Luna just walked on, she had an idea of what it might have been but for now she was going to keep her mouth shut in case it wasn't true. For all she knew Mamoru could have had a change in heart and had simply decided to be nicer to Usagi.

"Luna, do you know something that I don't know?" Artemis asked his female counterpart. "Luna?" His eyes were pretty much still bug-eyed as he turned to look at Luna whom seemed to have a small smile on her face.

"Artemis, I know nothing that you don't already know, the only difference between the two of us is I'm willing to admit that fact, Central Control."

Artemis blushed, he was shamed-faced, and he didn't know that Luna had already figured out who exactly Central Control was. "Luna, I can explain that."

"No need to explain, Artemis, I've had a long discussion with Queen Serenity, and she more than explained every situation, but the forefront of which was that we waste no time in finding Prince Endymion, as he would be the key to Princess Serenity's happiness." Luna said seriously, knowing full well Artemis was not going to take this happily, but it was not for them to debate over and it was all for Serenity's happiness as it was meant to be. Serenity was the one thing in the universe that mattered the most; Serenity was the future Queen of the White Moon Kingdom and of the Silver Millennium.

"That damn boy once again." Artemis started to rant much like Rei had been while she had been under Zoisite's spell. "If it hadn't been for him, the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium might still be standing today."

"You've said that nearly a million times already. Just drop it, Artemis. It's what the Lunar Queen wants, and he is who our Princess seeks." Luna once again reprimanded him, after all she knew that it wasn't Endymion's fault, it had been Beryl and Metallia's fault that the Silver Millennium had fallen.

"I guess," Artemis said begrudgingly, he remembered full well that when it came to Queen Serenity that he had no say in the matter. After all it had been Queen Serenity that had approved the relationship and even the betrothal between Endymion and Serenity. "All right then lets find Endymion since I don't have any say in the matter."

"You should've known better than that." Luna said tartly as she rolled her eyes at how dumb that idea was. "Now the question is how to find Endymion?"

"Oh Luna," Artemis began, "Don't you think this is something that we should put the Sailor Scouts on? After all Ami does have the mini-data computer."

"Oh kami, I'm becoming as bad as you and Usagi." Luna retorted in anger at not having thought of the idea before Artemis had. "However, I do think we need to give the girls a chance to rest, it isn't everyday that you find out your ditzy, klutzy leader is also the Moon Princess you've been searching months for."

"You're right but the shock on their faces was enough laughs for weeks to come."

"Artemis, how many times have I told you that the Scouts are not here for your amusement, their duty here is to protect the princess, as it was then, so it is now? There is no difference between the Silver Millennium and now, except for the fact that we know live on earth." Luna chided Artemis sternly; it seemed her companion would never learn to take life more seriously.

"How much time do you think we need to give them?" he asked more seriously than he actually felt, if the decision had been left up to him he would have begun the search already, although he truly didn't feel they should be searching for the Prince of Earth. In all honesty he wished that they would have never had to see him again, but it seems like the Fates had other plans for them as they always had. "Cursed Fates, always seem to work against us."

"Do not blaspheme the gods Artemis; it is not their fault that we have different plans than they do." Luna responded haughtily.

The pale blond rolled his eyes at his raven-haired companion, of course she wouldn't like it when it seemed he was committing sacrilege but she had always been like that. But then where were the gods they knew and worshipped back then, it seemed like they no longer existed and they had instead been replaced by different gods. So in truth was he actually blaspheming when no one around them worshipped the same gods?

"Artemis, whatever it is don't think too hard about it before your brain explodes." Luna said suddenly with a snide smirk on her face.

Usagi walked ahead unknowing of the sudden drama going on with the two guardians behind her, she was lost in thought of all the drama going on in her own life. She awoke from dreams in the morning all featuring a mysterious man named Endymion, and then Rei had been under a spell from Zoisite, not to mention that there was the added drama of Mamoru suddenly going from cold to hot. She hadn't been expecting that last one, all she knew was that she had felt so warm and safe in his arms even if she would have cut off her left foot than let him know that. She could never let him know that he made her feel in a way that no other man did. After all how can you explain that your worst enemy made you feel the way a lover would, that had no way of explaining itself. Nor could she face the possible embarrassment if others found out, after all didn't she swear up and down to everybody that she profoundly hated the man.

"Oh Kami, help me I'm so confused." Usagi whispered as she put one delicate hand to her forehead. She had so many things to think of and nowhere enough time to figure out the problems on her own, much less with the headache that was now forming. That wasn't the only thing weighing down on her mind, there was also the fact that there were times when she forgot what it was she was doing or had done, and she couldn't figure out why, and maybe she just needed to go see a doctor. In fact ever since what happened with Darien earlier she forgot exactly where she was going, "Luna, Artemis," Usagi called out as she turned around to face them, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked timidly, scuffling a foot against the floor.

Luna smiled at the image her princess made, standing like an errant child about to be chastised, "We, Usagi, were going to the arcade to meet up with the girls."

"Oh yeah," Usagi said as she smacked her head with her hand, "I don't know why I forgot that we had to meet them."

Artemis wanting in on the conversation retorted, "Could it have been the tall, dark and handsome man who just caught you in his arms when you crashed into him earlier?"

Usagi's blue eyes narrowed angrily, "Don't you dare bring that up around the girls, they will not be happy about it, especially Rei." she said forcefully. She was especially worried about that, she knew that Rei cared for Mamoru, how much she wasn't exactly sure. She only knew that she did not want to hurt one of her best friends, but wasn't she getting a little ahead of herself. It wasn't like Mamoru was asking her out or even professing some kind of undying love to her. "Crap." she cursed softly, all that Mamoru had asked was if she was okay and he she was practically planning a wedding, "I need a psychiatrist."

"Usagi, dear, it doesn't look right when you talk to yourself?" a motherly voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Makoto, don't sneak up on me like that." Usagi said with a hand on her chest, she was clearly terrified just imagine if she had said anything out loud unknowingly that would mean that Makoto would know she was talking about Mamoru, and if she didn't know what to feel then she didn't want them, anyone else knowing would be unacceptable. "So what are you doing here?"

"Silly girl, we have a meeting at the arcade remember?"

"Oh yeah, for some reason I keep forgetting about that." Usagi said softly, a little too softly for Makoto to hear. "I know, Luna, Artemis and I are headed that way."

Makoto laughed gently at Usagi's sputtering, she figured the girl might have forgotten, "Well, I'll come with ya'll. Don't want Rei getting mad at you only."

Usagi suddenly looked serious, "I hope whatever I did earlier with the wand helped her. I want her to be the old Rei, the way she was before the fight with her grandpa." she said gently.

"Don't worry she will be, you reversed what Zoisite did Usagi. You saw her before we left, she hugged you didn't she, something she hasn't done in months?"

Usagi smiled softly, "Yep, I've missed that Rei, this new Rei had been kind of mean. She was always picking on me, I know I have a lot more faults than the rest of you but still there wasn't any excuse for some of the mean things she said to me."

"Come on Usagi you know it was a spell."

"Yes, it was a spell, a spell that amplified all of her true feelings. That could only mean that she really feels all those things for me." Tears started to well up in Usagi's eyes, she honestly didn't want to believe that Raye could feel all those things for her but she had to start believing it because it wasn't the spell that caused those emotions.

"Oh, Usagi," Makoto whispered, she kind of knew what Usagi was feeling after all it wasn't every day that you found that one of your best friends didn't like you very much to begin with. "Give her a chance to explain why she feels the way she feels."

"I know I should Makoto, but it still hurts."

"Come on Usagi let's go inside." Makoto said as they came to a stop in front of the arcade. Makoto truly did feel sorry and she hoped that Rei could truly explain why she felt the way she felt, because the doubt of it all hurting Usagi deeply.

They were the last to arrive in the arcade and they waved to Motoki and walked past him to the booths in the back of the arcade. Usagi walked with heavy feet; after all she didn't really feel like being here. She didn't want to know if what she felt was true, but then she couldn't live with the doubt of not knowing whether or not Rei truly felt that way.

Rei looked down sheepishly as she saw Usagi coming closer how she could explain the truth behind what had happened. How could she put into words how she had felt? How could she explain to her best friend that she was jealous and resentful of her? After all it wasn't Usagi's fault that her mother had died or that her father had abandoned her at her grandfather's shrine? Usagi didn't even know anything about that because she had never trusted her enough to tell her.

Usagi sat down timidly, afraid of what could happen, afraid of what her mind was telling her might be true, but in a way she needed to know, wanted so desperately to know why Rei hated her so much.

"Usagi…" Rei started choking on her words; she didn't know how to say what she knew needed to be said. "There is so much I need to tell you guys, so much I've kept hidden from all of you most especially you Usagi, I should have told you first." Tears started to form in Rei's eyes; she had never trusted anyone enough to tell them the truth about her life. "When I was very young my mother got very sick she wasted her life away waiting for my father, the politician Mr. Hino, she died. I always blamed him for her death, because it was him that caused her so much sadness. Well instead of staying with him, I chose to move in with my grandfather. My father could have cared less to him all my mother and I were just good publicity."

"Oh Rei," Usagi voiced for the other girls, the sadness in her voice causing tears to slip unnoticed from Rei's eyes.

She had told herself she wouldn't cry anymore about it, but damn it, it still hurt to know that her father never really cared for her. She had promised that her father would never hurt her again, but could she really ever stop him? "The truth is Usagi, I envied you, you have a loving family, and you have lots of friends. I couldn't help being jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" Usagi asked in shock, "I was always jealous of you, you're so pretty, you're not clumsy and I've seen guys fawning all over you. I've always wanted to be like you, but I know I never will be."

Rei was shocked it seemed both her and Usagi envied the other's life and it seemed that they had no reason to, after all their lives were perfect just the way they were.

Rei stood up and went to Usagi hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Usagi." Rei said with tears in her eyes, Usagi hugged her back letting her own crystalline tears slip from her eyes, this scene of unexpected emotions from Rei caused the other girls to sob gently at the tender scene unfolding before them.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

A new day had dawned, it was a Saturday in fact, but Mamoru still sat in his apartment's living room staring at the cordless phone sitting harmlessly in its stand. He had picked up the phone seven times, started to dial five and had hung up once. He was unsure of how to start a conversation with Motoki about what he was planning to do; in fact he dreaded the phone conversation. Knowing full well the celebration that would be going on at Motoki's end. The phone he suddenly realized was the same shade of silver as the silver flecks in Usagi's amazingly blue eyes. Amazing how he hadn't known he was thinking about her when he had first bought the phone all those months ago.

Ten minutes later his dark blue eyes narrowed in determination as he picked up the phone and dialed Motoki's phone number. He then brought the phone to his ear as he listened to the ringing.

One...two…three…four…

Finally in what seemed to be a nervous eternity later Motoki picked up. "Hello." Motoki said as his voice came over the line.

"Hi, Motoki. How are you?" Mamoru asked his voice calm and cool. He was glad that he had finally mastered that nervous twitch in his voice before Motoki had answered the line. The last thing he wanted was for Motoki to know that he was nervous because of a girl.

"Mamoru?" Motoki asked confused. "I'm fine…" Motoki stopped as he suddenly went quiet. He'd known Mamoru long enough to know that tone of voice. It only meant Mamoru wanted a favor and it was a big one. "What is it this time, Mamoru?" he asked. _Hopefully it's nothing like the last favor he asked where I had to take that girl from his class to a fancy restaurant. All because Mamoru made that promise to her when he found out she had a crush on me._

Mamoru was silent for a moment. _How can I put what I need to say into words? _"I need your help." he decided that in this case honesty might be the best policy.

"With what now?" Motoki was scared; usually Mamoru's favors were in his time of desperate need. Either than that Mamoru wouldn't ask for a thing. Motoki wasn't sure if it was exactly a good thing that Mamoru only asked for help in his time of need.

_There is no easy way to say this, _Mamoru thought as he fiddled with some loose change on the bar counter top that separated his kitchen from his living room. "I've decided to be Usagi's secret admirer so that she'll like me more." he said abruptly trying to unleash his secret as fast as he could.

For a moment there was nothing but dead silence on the other end of the phone, if Mamoru couldn't convince Motoki to help him then all hope was lost. It wasn't exactly something he could just walk up to her and do; he needed to improve his image in her eyes. Needed to make sure that she saw him as more than just a jerk. Suddenly Motoki started to laugh. "I knew you were so gone on her. But if you don't remember she'll think it's another joke of yours to get under her skin and she'll never think you're serious about it."

"That's where you come in Motoki you're going to help me. I'm going to send her gifts as her secret admirer while steadily improving the stodgy old grumpy stereotype of me. So that when she finally finds out that I'm her secret admirer she won't dump me faster than hot potatoes just come out of the oven."

"Mamoru, just tell the girl you love her." Motoki said voice filled with mirth at the mere thought of things that Mamoru would have to do.

"She'll never believe me just like you finished saying." Mamoru said angrily, sometimes Motoki could be an even bigger airhead than Usagi. That wasn't exactly a compliment for Motoki since Usagi could be very air headed.

"True I did say that." Motoki conceded and not so silently muttered about how he knew Mamoru liked Usagi all along.

"Well will you help me, Motoki?"

"Yes, I'll help you buddy." Motoki said happily.

"Thank you Motoki, talk to you later."

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"You'll see later, bye." Motoki said as he quickly hung up the phone before Motoki asked any more questions. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer them it was just that he wasn't going to do anything until he talked to Usagi's four best friends about it. After all he would need their help the most although he wasn't entirely sure if Rei would accept the idea because of the fact that she had a crush on him not too long ago. And he had only recently found out because Motoki had yelled it out at him after gladly having smacked Mamoru upside the head.

Mamoru breathed a deep sigh of relief, glad that at least that conversation was over although he would never be able to live it down from now on. He was almost ready to put his masterful plan into action. That now left his other dreaded conversation with the four Sailor Scouts, the same Sailor Scouts who frowned whenever he teased Serena. The very same people who thought of Tuxedo Mask as an enemy even if he did save Sailor Moon on a daily basis. This was not going to be the easiest of discussions; he would have to reveal who he truly was while informing them that he knew who they truly were.

He had two options of who to talk to about a meeting, it could be Ami, who was more reasonable and more logical or he could talk to the newest addition._ Minako, I think her name is._ Well Minako would be the more reasonable one; she hadn't known him or Tuxedo Mask long enough to build up enough prejudices against him. There was also the fact that she was the Sailor Venus the Sailor Scout of Love and this was a discussion of love so therefore Minako it should be. Minako will be the one who could set up the meeting without the others knowing it'll be about him. "Now the only thing is to find Minako and talk to her alone, away from the other girls." Mamoru said with resolution, it was the only thing he could do, there was only so much he could do and he needed to talk with Minako.

Sunlight seeped in through the pink curtains of Usagi's bedroom, rays of sunlight lighting up the room and landing on the golden-haired child who still lay asleep on her bed in front of the window.

"Endymion…" she whispered aloud.

Luna looked at her ward carefully it was not the first time that she had called out the prince's name while she was still asleep. It pained her to see her princess this way but there wasn't much she could do until they found the prince. She had enlisted Ami to program her mini-data computer to pick up on high spiking energy signatures given off specifically by males. It was similar to the program that Ami had made to find the Phantom Silver Crystal, the only difference was the fact that this was searching for a human and not a crystal.

Usagi was surrounded by the mists once more and she never knew how to clear them, and then she heard his voice, "Remember me Serenity. Set me free." She looked forward to see Endymion standing in the mists arms stretched out and she ran to him. Felt his warm embrace her and she sighed in bliss, she raised her head to see his face but she couldn't all she could see was his sapphire blue eyes, specked with gold.

"Endymion." Usagi whispered happy to know that he was there with her even if it was a dream.

Then as always he did the same thing that left her wanting, what she wanted she didn't know, but all thoughts flew out the window as soon as he kissed her, a deep and soul binding kiss, one that spoke of so many promises left unfulfilled and so much love yet to share. His lips were gentle and then fierce. Then he moved down towards her neck, suckling gently it left her needing something and wanting something. She was unprepared for this sudden move, she could feel his lips like fire burning through her skin it made her stomach tie up in knots and it left a panging feeling in the pit of her stomach one she couldn't understand.

Usagi moaned a little at the pleasure of it all and then Endymion broke the kiss off, and whispering against her lips said "Remember me Serenity… please remember me remember our love… I love you."

Suddenly Endymion disappeared, Usagi jumped up in bed crying out his name. "Endymion, I'll free you." She said with determination and a strength of will that Luna had rarely seen present in Usagi.

_The merging is happening sooner than anticipated. If she awakens as Serenity and her powers are fully awakened there is no telling what kind of chaos could befall us. After all she must have been sealed within herself for a reason, we must find the Imperium Silver Crystal before that awakening happens. Our princess will need that one powerful heirloom the most because it would be one of the most necessary items if Usagi were to ever battle Queen Beryl or Queen Metallia. _Luna shook her head, what could she do there were so many things to do and she wasn't entirely sure if there was enough time to do it in. "Usagi are you ok?" Luna asked her young ward.

Usagi held her head in her hands, "I'm fine, Luna, it was just that dream again." Usagi knew she couldn't tell Luna what the details of the dream was, there was just too much that would make her blush in the early morning light. "He told me he loved me, for me to remember him and our love. I try Luna but I can't, I can't truly remember anything about him, the only thing I know is that his name is Endymion."

"It'll come to you soon Serenity, Endymion was your greatest love." Luna said interested if Usagi would notice that she had called her Serenity.

"Will it Luna? It terrifies me to think of not being able to remember him, to never remember our love." Usagi said sparkling tears on the fringes of her eyelashes. "Luna it hurts just to think of him, and then to think of Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru."

Luna's head perked up, "Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask, Endymion?" she questioned herself if it could truly be that easy to find the Prince of Earth. She had never thought of those three men in that light before. _Could the fates truly be that cruel in tying them all together in the same place and neither one knowing who the other one truly was._

"Is it possible to be in love with three different men all at once?" Usagi asked Luna.

Luna didn't know what to say so she said the only thing she could say, "In the end the truth will be revealed and you will find your true love." _The fates so cruel and wily, they put them together but in a way that confuses the both. To never be sure whether you love one person or several is the most horrible thing they could have done to these two people._

Usagi seemed to be comforted by the words, to know that in the end it might all be worth it. In the end all the suffering she went through would be worth the reward. After all Kami would never make her suffer excessively, if she could bear this burden it might very well mean her strength of will was multiplying. She was still unsure if she truly loved all three men or if she was just projecting her love for Endymion onto these two men. She didn't even think it was possible to be in love with three men that was something Makoto or Minako might do. True she was fickle but she had never thought she was that fickle, she had once had a crush on two guys but one of those guys was Motoki and she was just crushing on the fact that Motoki was such a nice guy and so sweet as well.

"Usagi, let's go to the park later okay?" Luna asked.

"I don't feel like going to the park, in fact I don't even feel like leaving the house today. I think I'll just stay here and hang out with the family." Usagi responded to Luna's suggestion. "You go Luna; I know there is much you and Artemis still have to discuss, like maybe a litter of kittens?" Usagi said teasingly.

"Usagi!" Luna shouted as her ward ran towards the bathtub. She shook her head as the girl closed the door behind her. _She's more graceful than I would've thought she truly was but that must be due to her merging with Serenity at a rapid rate. Let's just hope that long blond hair doesn't suddenly turn silver white any time soon. Because if it does then there is nothing I can do to hide that she truly is that is another symbol of the moon's royal family. _"Goddess Selene, please help me to guide her without hurting her." Luna prayed to the moon goddess.

The sun shone upon Juuban and it was noon, she was truly happy. Here she was in the middle of the action; her princess was discovered to everyone except maybe to the princess herself. All the problems had nearly been solved. She just wanted to shop till she dropped without fear of a youma attack or without the fear of another sudden drama from any of the other girls.

She was walking down the sidewalk looking for another store to shop at when she suddenly had the strange prickling sensation that somebody was watching her. She looked around and discovered nothing or no one watching her. "Great now I'm imagining things." Minako muttered to herself. _I'm usually never wrong about these things so why is it, there is that feeling again who could be watching me? _Minako thought to herself. Her blue eyes narrowed and she turned trying to pinpoint the location of the person watching her. She saw someone whom she thought she recognized, black hair, strong muscular body. Now if she could remember his name, what was it? She knew that this was the guy that was always teasing Usagi, so what was his name, she should know it, and Usagi was always yelling it out loud. It starts with a M, Man….no it wasn't that.

Mamoru saw Minako walking from store to store, he casually followed her and wondered at how similar she was to Usagi in looks almost but not exactly he could have easily told them apart, suddenly he caught her head turning he turned to face the window. A foolish thing to do but he didn't want her to think he was stalking her. She kept on walking and he stayed where he was. Truth was it would be a lot easier to talk to them as Tuxedo Mask, but they didn't trust him not in that form anyways at least in this form they wouldn't run away before he could talk to them. The second time she turned to him he approached her slowly almost as if he thought she was going to run away like a frightened puppy. "Hi Minako," he said as he stopped in front of her.

"Umm… Hi… why are you staring at me?" Minako asked cutting right to the source of her current problem.

"I need to have a discussion with you and the rest of the girls."

Minako's eyes turned a brighter shade of blue, her voice suddenly went softer, and "This has to do with Usagi, doesn't it?"

"How did you know?" Mamoru asked shocked that Minako could have so easily discovered his secret.

"Your love for her shines as brightly as the sun, it is not so easily hidden…."

"No, I guess I couldn't hide it from you could I Sailor Venus?" Mamoru said softly making sure to be just loud enough for Minako to hear.

"No, it wouldn't be…" Minako said eyes narrowed the fact that this man knew about her alter ego was a bit eerie. "But explain to me how you would know who I truly am."

Mamoru smiled if he knew anything it was that the young girl before him probably thought of him as a threat at this moment. So Mamoru did the only thing he could do from a boundless space inside his jacket he pulled out a single red rose in full bloom, its rich reds melted into even deeper violets and burgundies. He heard Minako's sharp intake of breath, "It is I, Tuxedo Mask. I know who all of you girls truly are."

"It can't be." Minako said shocked, "Who would have guessed?" Minako said in shock, "Who would have thought the dashing Tuxedo Mask would be Usagi's worst enemy?" she was mulling the idea over in her head. This wasn't exactly something you could just blurt out, this required tact something she wasn't entirely too sure if she possessed.

"Venus," he said calling her by her scout name, "I need your help along with the girls."

"With what Mamoru?" she asked finally remembering his name after the shock he had given her.

"I plan on becoming Usagi's secret admirer, so as you can imagine there will be gifts that I will need you girls to deliver or seemingly be aware of, but you cannot tell her who they are from."

"Duh then what would be the point of a secret admirer if we told her who you were?"

"But then I'm going to change how I act around her too so that she can love me as Mamoru not just as Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru said softly.

"I don't think that'll be that tough, Mamoru. She likes you plenty right now."

"I don't want her to like me, Minako; I want her to love me." Mamoru said vehemently. It was true he didn't want to be liked he wanted to be loved.

"That is so romantic." Minako said with a wistful sigh.

"Will you help me convince the other girls that I am no enemy and convince them that I truly do love Usagi?" Mamoru said urgently, needing the help so desperately.

"I'll help you, I'll talk to the girls on your behalf but I very much doubt you should be there."

"Why shouldn't I be there?" he asked blue eyes confused at her words.

"Mars and Jupiter might want to kill you and just because you haven't seen Mercury angry doesn't mean it might not happen." Minako said concerned it was only natural after all she hadn't known those girls for very long either. She knew she could order them to help her after all she was Usagi's second in command and this was Scout business in a way. But she would never be able to tell this to Usagi, and she didn't want the girls to feel pressured to help her she wanted them to do this of their own free will, and there was another reason why she didn't want Mamoru there. She needed Ami to test his energy spikes to see if they matched Usagi's, she needed to know if Mamoru was the long lost Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion because if he was then their princess would soon be happy once more. "I'll help you; in fact I'll call the girls and set up a meeting right now. After all that's what a lieutenant is for right? Bye." Minako said as she took off at a run.

Mamoru allowed himself the pleasure of a small smile, _if Minako can convince the girls then the stage is set for the main act. Oh Kami, I need to get out of that theatre arts class, I'm starting to reference things to the stage. Hopefully, if he stopped by the arcade later or maybe even crossed Minako's path she might even have an answer by then but who knew which way the winds of fate would blow._

Minako had taken off at a run and when she was far enough away from Mamoru she breathed a sigh of relief as she turned into the nearest alleyway, he may know who they're alter egos were but there was no sense in giving all their secrets away in front of all those people. She held up her seemingly innocent wrist watch and flipping open the face held it to mouth. "Paging Rei, Ami and Makoto."

"Hello." all three girls answered at the same time.

"We need to meet at the temple. We have some very important Sailor Scout business to discuss." Minako said authoritatively.

"About what?" Rei said with a snap, all she really felt like doing was resting. After all it wasn't everyday that a girl got put under a malicious spell by one of their enemies.

"I need Ami to run some tests on a possible candidate for the Earth Prince."

"Already." Makoto said shocked at how fast Minako could have already found the Prince.

"Well I said he was a candidate, I didn't say that he was the one. Anyways there are other things we need to discuss." Minako said, "So are we going to meet at the temple or what?"

"Yes." Makoto and Ami said together.

"Fine. I'll be here waiting."

"Okay then everyone get there ASAP." Minako said as she turned off her communicator and picked her way through the people. There wasn't much sense in delaying the inevitable for much longer. If Mamoru was the Earth Prince then him loving Usagi and Sailor Moon would make so much sense. After all no matter what form you're in you can never stop being attracted to your true love.

Ami made her way up the stairs to the temple grounds, she was unsure of what was going on and if there was one thing that Ami didn't like it did not know anything about their current status. It wasn't that she didn't like a good surprise, but Minako had just said for her to look at the energy of her male candidate to see if it was possible that this person could be the prince. If he was could it truly be this easy? What were the odds that the prince was right beneath their noses? The same odds of their princess being right in front of them the whole entire time and she had been. Ami had spent months looking for her as had all the other girls and there she was it had been Usagi the whole entire time.

She finally made it up all the stairs. "Kami, Rei needs to tell Grandpa to get an escalator installed or something." she complained to herself. She would never have admitted that to any of the girls because they might not have believed that silent little Ami could complain. "Makoto." she called out as she ran towards the taller girl.

"Hey, Ames I see you finally made it up the stairs."

"Well, I do suppose it took me a while longer but I don't have your longer legs Makoto." Ami replied pointing out that clear fact.

"Too true." Makoto responded. She knew that it must have been more tiring for Ami than it would have been for her. But back to the matter at hand she was curious to find out who this possible candidate was? Considering it wasn't every day that a prince or princess graced your lives, and most especially not royalty from more than a millennia before. And who would have guessed that four girls who were outcasts from the rest of society would be the Moon Princess' Guardians. Usagi, the girl was a sweet and caring soul one who attracted people to her like a beacon of hope but in truth that may have been the reason why they were outcasts. They had all in fact been searching for Usagi their whole entire lives, looking for the one person they must protect and the one person that made them whole. After all it wasn't just that they were Princess Serenity's guardians they were all Princesses in their own right of their own planets. That must have been why they had always felt so different from other humans because they weren't from his planet to begin with.

"What are you thinking of Makoto?" Ami asked as they made their way to Rei's rooms in the temple.

Makoto smiled at her blue-haired companion. "I was thinking of how different it must have been when we were Princesses as well."

"Well, yes I can see why you would be thinking about it. It would have been completely different and to think we will never truly fit in here maybe that's why we felt so different from everyone we knew." Ami said unknowingly voicing Makoto's own thoughts.

"Anyways let's go see what it is Minako wants." Makoto said as she pulled Ami along after her to Rei's bedroom.

The bedroom was immaculately clean and decorated in the different hues of reds and violets. As the girls entered the room they now thought that maybe these were the dominant colors on Rei's home planet which would have been Mars. That would also explain their affinity with certain elements, it explained so much about them.

"Well, hello, girls." Luna said brusquely after all she had been waiting ever since Artemis had picked her up from Usagi's house. She wanted to know who Minako's possible candidate was and she was anxious to see if it was the one person she suspected it might be.

"Hi." Minako said in her bubbly voice, she was always uniquely happy and that tended to anger the people around her. "Well, we have some shocking news for all of you."

"We?" Rei asked in shock as far as she knew only Minako and the two guardians had shown up to her room before Makoto and Ami had so she wasn't expecting anyone else to show up unless it was Usagi but then she would have shown up with Luna.

Minako remembered how earlier in the day after she had run away from Mamoru had decided that maybe it would be best if he did show up to the meeting. She had run as fast as she could to catch up to him and had instead found him where she had last left him. Minako had convinced him to tag along with her; it had taken her awhile to convince him to stay outside while she officially introduced him to the group. "Yes, there is someone we must now officially accept as our ally."

Makoto leaned forward, "Who?"

"Tuxedo Mask." Mina said as Tuxedo Mask strode in through the door way.

Mamoru heard Minako introduce him and he walked in and saw five people with gaping mouths staring at him. He recognized the three girls but not the other two people in the rooms. He knew they were in shock and it would only grow all the more with the two shockers he had in store for them.

"How is he our ally?" Luna asked coldly.

Tuxedo Mask raised up his hand to his mask and said, "Because in truth I am…" and he took the mask off his face to reveal his face.

Everyone in the room went deadly quiet and Mamoru had feared that he had killed them with shock. But he saw that they were clearly in shock only, after all they were still breathing although their mouths were wide open. He shook his head after all it would have been a lot easier if they had just fainted he would have been able to take that. But then again maybe not he wasn't sure if he could deal with them fainting twice. He might very well leave if they had fainted this time and then again when he asked them to help him seduce Usagi. _Thank heavens they didn't faint this time. I think I could only take one fainting spell at a time. _Mamoru sat down waiting for them to gain their motor skills and he decided to have a mild discussion with Minako about where their guardians were, _after all I did see them when they were cats,_ and why and how they had been transformed into humans. _This is going to take a while._ Mamoru thought smiling a small smile as he looked the small group over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

His conversation with Minako had long been over and now Mamoru waited as he looked over the small group he thought had gone mute since they looked at him mouths gaping like fish out of water. But it was only normal after all he had just finished revealing to them that Tuxedo Mask was no other than Mamoru Chiba. _I can't believe this is how they're reacting to the fact that I'm Tuxedo Mask. I wonder how they're going to act when I ask them to help me seduce Usagi. But then if you had told me the same thing several months ago I might very well have done the exact same thing._

Minako looked around the room at her friends and laughed a little, after all it wasn't everyday that you managed to shock a group of Super Hero teenage girls into silence. She noticed that everyone was coming around and thankfully starting to close their mouths. She inched her way towards Ami, when thankfully Mamoru was distracted by Rei gaining control of her motor functions.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Tuxedo Mask? We were dating after all?" Rei asked angrily. _Why didn't he tell me? Is it that he never trusted me enough to tell me? _

"Actually Rei," Mamoru started. _This is hard enough to talk about, did she really have to bring that up, and it's not like I ever asked her out,_ Mamoru thought. "We weren't dating. I thought you knew that, I'm so sorry Rei, I didn't know you thought otherwise." Mamoru was truly apologetic if he had known that's what Rei thought then he wouldn't have kept accepting her invitations to go places. He had thought that she only wanted to be his friend and nothing more, _God; I can be so thick sometimes._

"Oh." was all Rei managed to say shamefaced although she was slightly hurt at what he had to say but it wasn't going to kill her. Although the shame of it all might and that was only because she had told all her friends that he was her boyfriend. But she should have known when he had never asked her to go out with him, or to be his girlfriend. In fact, Mamoru had never so much as kissed her not even on the cheek at that. "Still why didn't you tell me you were Tuxedo Mask?"

"You weren't exactly so forthcoming that you were Sailor Mars either were you?" Mamoru asked her. _There is nothing for her to criticize, I didn't tell her and she didn't tell me. Why can't she just leave it at that? There isn't much that I can really do about it after all its not like it was just me._

Meanwhile Minako had finally made it to Ami's side. "Welcome back to the real world, Ames." Minako said laughingly and then she turned serious. "Ami, I need you to take out your computer and you are going to run the Prince program against Mamoru's energy signature. It will be a lot easier if he doesn't know what you're doing, because like Usagi if he is the Prince it's something that he needs to discover on his own."

Ami nodded her head, as she took out the mini-data computer. She didn't think that it could truly be that easy to find the Prince, but then again Usagi was the Princess and she had been underneath their noses the entire time. So she did as their lieutenant told her to do, she ran Mamoru's signature energy against her computer and the energy signature that Luna had managed to extract from the Lunar Eternity Mainframe Computer. _This is going to take a while, _Ami thought to herself as her computer copied Mamoru's energy.

"So why inform us that you are Tuxedo Mask now?" Artemis asked it was a logical and reasonable question. Besides that Artemis had the same sneaking suspicion as Luna that this might in fact be the Prince. The only reason that they didn't know for sure was because Queen Serenity had locked some of their memories from them after all if it was true that they were meant to protect the Princess then what better way than to keep the very people who knew her best from remembering who she truly was.

"Because there is something I want and I need your help to get it." Mamoru stated. _This is so hard; these are her friends, her fourteen year old friends and her guardians. What do I do if they tell me no and refuse to even help? Usagi will not be easy to win over especially if I don't have their help._

"Would that be the Silver Moon Crystal?" Makoto asked she didn't trust Tuxedo Mask not completely anyways. This man had always had a hidden agenda, after all hadn't he told them that he only fought along side them to keep the Dark Kingdom from winning. It wasn't normal after all for someone to go from being a possible enemy to being an ally just because he revealed his true identity._ There's something else going on here. He has something up his sleeve, something he doesn't really want to reveal. But if he needs our help we'll need the whole truth, I'm not going to help someone who isn't as honest as we are._

"I can understand why you would doubt me. After all if I was you I would doubt me too." Mamoru said honestly, Makoto did make sense she was not letting any personal feelings cloud her judgment unlike a certain fire Scout. "The Silver Crystal is a completely different matter but I will tell you the complete truth." He sighed deeply as he once more looked up at them.

"In the beginning I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that I was getting really bad migraines where I couldn't move and I couldn't talk. I would just collapse to the ground."

"That explains what happened that one time at the park." Rei said as she jumped into the story. She shyly quieted down as everyone in the room glared at her for interrupting. Obviously the rest of the group wanted Mamoru's story without interruptions.

"Yes, that's what happened at the park. All I knew was that I would feel like someone was calling me and whenever I tried to ignore the feeling the pain would intensify. When Nephlyte and Zoisite showed up on the scene, I started to have dreams about a young woman on a balcony. She was always calling to me asking me to find the Silver Moon Crystal; she said it was the key to freeing herself and me." Mamoru took a deep breath, it was true he had a story to tell but he didn't feel much like telling a really long one so he was trying to keep it as short as possible. "Then the rainbow crystals appeared and I found out that the Silver Moon Crystal had long ago been shattered into the Seven Rainbow Crystals. It was when I got my hands on one of the Rainbow Crystals that I discovered I was Tuxedo Mask. But this woman in my dreams keeps pleading for the Silver Crystal she tells me that it's the key to everything." Mamoru suddenly stopped because he didn't want to tell them the rest of the dream. Where she ran to him and he kissed her and held her so lovingly and when she looked up at him all he could see were her lovely blue eyes.

Everyone sat staring at Mamoru they didn't know what to say to him after all a woman in his dreams pleading for the Silver Moon Crystal. Luna and Artemis however looked at each other, it sounded a lot like the same dreams that Usagi was having. The only difference however was that Mamoru's dream seemed to ask him find the Silver Moon Crystal and Usagi's well they were just Endymion calling out to her.

"Even if what you say is true, how do we know that you are not working for the Dark Kingdom?" Makoto asked no amount of storytelling was going to convince her that his motives were pure.

"I am convinced of his honesty." Luna stated as she looked Makoto in the eyes trying to convey to the younger girl that she was in truth convinced that Mamoru spoke the honest truth. _After all there can only be one woman who visits him in his dreams and truth be told that woman must be Serenity. Naturally the Silver Moon Crystal would be the only thing that could free them since it was what erased their memories. So then he must be Prince Endymion because I doubt Serenity would choose another to find the Silver Crystal._

"But Luna, how do we know if his intentions are truly what he says they are? And tell me why am I the only one questioning his motives?" Makoto said angrily, after all it wasn't normal for the Scouts to be reacting so calmly to the very man they thought was more enemy than ally.

"Silence." Minako called the Jupiter Scout to order. "If Luna thinks his intentions are not to be questioned then they are not. It is not our place to question her seeing as she knows more than we do."

Makoto went silent since Usagi wasn't at the meeting that meant that Minako was serving as leader in her stead. It wasn't that she truly didn't believe him, after all somewhere deep down inside her she did believe him. But she had to protect Usagi, that was her duty as a soldier of the Moon Kingdom and as a guardian to Princess Serenity and in truth she felt that same loyalty for Usagi. She had felt that urge to protect the young girl ever since that day not so long ago when she had run into Usagi who had been having trouble with some older creeps she had accidentally run into. That small sudden urge had suddenly grew when she had found out that she was a Sailor Scout and it only grew all the more after it was discovered that Usagi was in fact Moon Princess Serenity. In truth she could say that she loved Usagi the same way an older sister loved her baby sister. "I am questioning his loyalty the same way I would question any other person that I knew almost nothing of."

"I understand Jupiter. Yet, you must remember that there are some things that cannot be questioned and those are matters of the heart. Such as his destiny is tied to our leader are we also bound to him."

Mamoru stared at the two young girls completely perplexed. He had no real clue as to what they were truly discussing he only knew that it seemed to be a sort of code. "Umm…" Mamoru murmured breaking into the conversation, "May we discuss what I truly came here to discuss?" He was beginning to question actually having decided to let Usagi's friends in on his true intentions.

"Of course." Minako said as she looked around the room to make sure that every one was actually listening to what Mamoru had to say. She knew of course that Ami would have her eyes on the computer but her ears would be trained on the conversation as was her normal style. She actually already knew the truth but she wanted to see the shocked look on the girls' faces as he revealed the truth behind this special meeting. "Now Mamoru you can tell us what this meeting is all about."

Mamoru stared at Minako for a short while after all she knew exactly what this meeting was all about. _Has to be because she didn't want the rest of the Scouts to know that she already knew. _"Well… umm… actually this is quite personal but since you are all friends with Usagi I was hoping that all of you could help me."

Rei suddenly went pale, after all there could only be one reason that Mamoru would want to discuss anything about Usagi. She suddenly felt doubly stupid; she wondered how she couldn't have seen it. _It was so obvious now how much Mamoru truly cared for Usagi._ She had hoped that Mamoru only felt an almost brotherly love towards Usagi but now she could actually remember all the times his eyes would start to shine whenever he was near Usagi. It was all that she could do to keep her heart and her pride intact but maybe it was for the best that Mamoru had never truly found interest in her.

Ami's head shot up after all it didn't take a genius to figure out what Mamoru felt for Usagi. Suddenly she looked towards Rei, she knew that Rei felt some sort of emotion for Mamoru and she knew that Rei must be hurting from having suddenly put two and two together.

Rei felt eyes on her; she raised her head to catch Ami's ocean blue eyes staring back at her full of concern. Rei shook her head indicating to Ami that she wasn't hurt at least nothing more than her pride. With Rei's denial of pain Ami's head bent back down to work once more on her computer and the program it was running. It was not up to her to question Rei any further, although maybe this was for the best?

"Go on." Artemis said softly, after all they had to learn the truth, they had to know whether or not Mamoru was the Terran Prince. He had confusing emotions about this. On one hand he wanted to know so that his Princess could be happy once more but on the other hand he didn't. No matter his strength he doubted he could stop disliking the young prince so easily.

"Well I was kind of hoping that you all would help me woo Usagi." Mamoru said rather quickly and put his head down not wanting to see the reactions they would have plastered on their faces. Besides, he felt bad enough because Rei had to find out and he never truly wanted to hurt her.

"Usagi isn't going to fall for you that easily." Makoto said sharply. "Can you blame her though? You have been nothing but a jerk every time you see her."

"I know. Which is why I was hoping that you all could help me? I intend to become her secret admirer and try to win her that way."

"You know you have to be nice to her every time you see her though." Rei said suddenly speaking up. She knew that he wouldn't win Usagi over if he didn't change his attitude every time he saw her. _That was no way for any man to act when he saw the woman that he claimed to lo… wait what was it that Mamoru actually felt for Usagi he hadn't said a thing about what he felt for her._

"What do you feel for Usagi?" Makoto asked taking the words right out of Rei's mouth. It was a standard question one that they needed to know. They were not going to just help any man court their Princess. If such a man wanted to court Usagi then he had to feel nothing less than love.

Mamoru blushed and looked down; he wasn't used to sharing his private emotions with any one. "Well, I actually." he paused trying to still the blush that only grew all the more, he took a deep breath. "I love her." he said quietly as he raised his head to look at everyone in the room only to see that they all had tears in their eyes.

What Mamoru hadn't noticed though was that during the time he had taken to take a breath, Ami had raised her head and nodded informing them that Mamoru was in fact the Terran Prince Endymion. That very slight shake of the head had caused them all to tear up, after all this was the long lost love of their Princess.

Mamoru looked down once more he couldn't truly deal with crying girls. He had just wanted them to help not to suddenly burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone cry." he said apologetically.

"It's just so sweet." Minako said trying to cover up the true reasons for their tears. _After all they couldn't just out and tell him he was the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion. If only it was that easy. But Luna said that this was something they had to find out themselves or we would risk the hand destiny dealt us._

"You do know you'll have to take it slow with Usagi. She's never had a boyfriend before." Luna said carefully, she didn't want to embarrass her ward only to ensure that Mamoru knew that this would be new for Usagi. _After all, even though Usagi didn't know it her last relationship had ended up in a betrothal and in this life she had nothing to compare one relationship to another. _

"But… does that mean that you'll help me?" Mamoru asked nervously. He was unsure if they would accept such a proposal, after all it did involve their leader.

"Of course it does silly." Minako blurted out. _Sometimes he can be such a fool. What would ever make him think that we wouldn't help? _"After all this is the most romantic thing I've heard and I am the Queen of romance and love." Minako cried out happily as the others cringed at the loudness of her voice.

Mamoru was grateful that for once in his life things were starting to look up, after all what more could he do but wish that the woman he loved could only learn to love him in return. He knew it would take time but surely with her friends helping it would be a lot easier.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the artic bowels of the earth there laid the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl was once more holed up in her quarters remembering the past life that haunted her so much even in this present realm. She had wanted to forget her dreadful dreams the ones that recreated the world she had once existed within. Dreams of a beautiful palace by the sea, of a man that she yearned to possess and of a crown almost within her reach. She had been so close to being crowned High Queen of Earth, the title, the riches and the power almost within her grasp. Until Endymion had ruined everything for her, it would have been so easy and so simple if the High Queen had never insisted upon meeting with the Moon Queen.

High Queen Gaea had insisted upon peace talks with the Moon people even though the very idea was repulsive to most of her _children_ as she called the people of Earth. For centuries untold, since those foreigners had first invaded our solar system we rejected them and their ways. Cold war ensued shortly after their arrival and the people of Earth declared a ban upon those interlopers. Yet for some reason Gaea wanted peace between the two factions, maybe she knew what Beryl had refused to see, the love that had begun to grow between the two heirs. _Could that be it? Did she really she what I could not? Did she know somehow that there was love growing between the heirs of the two planets? No, she couldn't have known. I did not know until I caught them in that loving embrace._

_Bastard! _Beryl thought darkly as she looked upon the portrait hanging above her bed, Endymion had been a catch, indeed he had been the only man she had ever considered beautiful more so than herself. And she was not one to call men beautiful, but he had such an air of grace and masculine beauty about him that it was easy to see why women loved him so. She above all others had loved him; it was that intense urge that had caused her to squander any chance she could have ever had with him. However, she wasn't truly to blame at least that's not what she thought. She thought that he had wanted a woman with experience and the ability to please him in every aspect of married life so she sought that knowledge from some of the men who sought to woo her.

Beryl had been the closest relative to the throne but was still appropriately distanced to marry the young prince of Earth. However, it turned out that her plans of winning Endymion over backfired on her. He had wanted a woman whom was still pure and untouched and she had long ceased to be so. She had however managed to convince King Demetrius to announce a betrothal between the two with her wily woman ways but even that had not persuaded the young prince. It had been on that night of the celebrations surrounding their engagement that she had learned that Endymion had been in love with another. It had not even been a woman it had been a twit of a girl whom also happened to be the White Moon's Crown Princess. _That brat stole any chance I had with Endymion. I could have forced to marry me, it would after all not be the first time that an arranged marriage was enforced and the couple eventually fell in love._

Beryl had suspected that Gaea had been behind the whole mess of that love affair but those suspicions had never been confirmed. Why else would she have wanted to discuss peace terms with those invaders? "Damn that infernal mother's devotion to her son!" Beryl cried out in a sudden fit of anger. Even then she couldn't do a damn thing to stop Gaea. She smiled sinisterly that romantic fool Gaea and the ever hindering Serenity were no longer around to protect the two lovebirds.

"Now is the time for my vengeance. Now I can have Endymion for me as soon as I get rid of that little moon brat." Beryl said darkly. He was the object of her obsession and her lust and she could not rest until he was with her. _ No, this time I will not suffer to lose Endymion. I will have him, he'll be mine as it was meant to be all those centuries ago. I will not suffer to lose to the moon once more, I will gain my hands on that crystal and I will shatter their world. I will destroy Metallia and take my rightful place as High Queen of Earth._

Beryl was infuriated for too long she had suffered in the shadows while those brats of the Silver Millennium were allowed to enjoy the gifts of true life. For far too long she had been denied what was rightfully hers and she would no longer stand for it. From now on she would send stronger monsters against the Senshi, she resolved to kill them. _There was no reason they should live when I have to suffer. No reason for them to be happy while I have to live with anger consuming me. _Beryl stood from her chair and as she stood she grabbed an empty vase and hurled it towards the portrait. "I refuse to lose you once more Endymion. I will have you and the Silver Moon Crystal and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I will destroy Serenity and there's nothing her mother can do to stop her death this time." Beryl's words hung threateningly in the air, as her servants passed by her door cowering in fear. It wasn't uncommon to hear her shouting threats their Queen was known for enforcing the harshest punishments for even the smallest of infractions. The young creature who had just knocked was suddenly apprehensive and with good cause because suddenly dark energy shot through obliterating the door and snuffing out the young life. Beryl smiled evilly at least in some small way she had gotten rid of some of the anger within her. But it was constantly building up, "Let's see what Zoisite has got to report." Beryl said smirking. She just needed one small excuse to rid herself of that failure, she thought as she walked towards the throne room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The afternoon's golden rays of sunshine rained down upon the city imbuing the buildings with a certain crystal like quality. Makoto began her trek back towards her apartment, her mind clearly on other things than on truly getting there. It had turned out that the day had been far more interesting than she had initially thought it would be. _After all, it was not every day that you found out your best friend's worst enemy also happened to be her long lost soul mate from nearly a millennia before, right. This is all happening too fast, I do not know if I can handle any more surprises. Next thing I know Beryl is going to be announcing that she is not evil anymore. _

"Hah! Fat chance that's ever going to happen!" Makoto said aloud to herself, drawing stares from her fellow pedestrians. _They must think I am crazy. _Makoto thought mortified at the idea._ But then who cares what they think? They are not my Princess; she is the only one I truly need to worry about. _

She had to wonder though, how had all of this happened? _It seemed as if fate was finally going to stop kicking them around and allow them to defeat this present evil._ Makoto stopped at the crosswalk waiting patiently for the sign to flash 'walk' and for some reason she could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen soon. Never the less there was nothing she could do about it until something actually happened.

Her chestnut brown hair floated with the breeze, her brown eyes suddenly serious. She could feel an ominous change in the weather. _Looks like a big storm is headed our way in more ways than one. _Makoto thought to herself, the breeze smelled of salt air and the temperature felt slightly humid.

There was so many things that she still had to mull over. After all, it is not every day that you meet royalty from a millennia before. She still thought that it was unfair and so wrong not to tell Usagi who she truly was. Her long legs began once more to move of their own accord as she slightly registered that the sign had changed as her thoughts went back to the meeting with Luna and the girls after Usagi had fallen unconscious.

Luna sat down amidst the circle of girls crowded down around Usagi. "There are some things that we need to discuss. These very things must be kept a secret from Sailor Moon your leader."

"Why Luna? What could it possibly be that we have to keep it from Usagi?" Rei asked worriedly. There were very few things that Luna asked them to keep from their leader.

"Luna?" Makoto asked worriedly, she did not truly understand but she had an inkling that it had to do with whatever they were discussing before they entered the meeting.

Minako looked around at the girls and she cleared her throat to catch their attention. She knew that Luna could not continue and it hurt her to see that someone as strong as Luna could break down. It was obvious that the royal advisor did not want to have any secrets from her mistress but this was necessary. "What Luna is trying to say girls is that we've located the Moon Princess." Minako said suddenly as she looked at every girl present in the room her bright blue eyes landing lastly upon their unconscious leader.

"What?" all three girls cried out in shock? This was a surprise to them they had heard nothing about the Moon Princess in months and now they were being told that she had already been found. How could that have possibly happened? It was true they had been searching for her left and right but to be found in mere months that was unthinkable.

"When? Where? How?" Ami cried out not being able to form an entire sentence. After all, she had been searching for the Princess with a program on her mini-data computer for months and she had yet to uncover anything. She hated to think that she could possibly have failed in her duties much less have failed her friends. She needed to know what it was she missed.

Artemis long white blond hair shone in the light of the room, as his lithe figure sat down beside Luna on the other side of their Princess almost as if to shield her from some unknown danger. "The truth of all these things is far weightier than we had surmised." He stated calmly even though his insides were squirming with anxiety. "It turns out Princess Serenity was right underneath our noses this entire time." He reached out his hand and gently placed it atop of Luna's trying to calm his companion's obvious anxiety the action did not go unnoticed by Luna or Minako for that matter. "The White Moon's Crown Princess is none other than Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon." Artemis said softly as his blue eyes turned to look at the unconscious girl on Rei's bed her long golden blond hair spilling onto the floor.

"Usagi?" the girls said softly. This was the biggest shock of their lives and obviously the most surprising. They had known their leader was important but not this important. After all, who actually could have suspected that their best friend was also royalty? She never acted like a princess; she just seemed to be a normal human girl who happened to have secret powers and was a guardian of earth.

"When did you discover this?" Ami asked the most logical question. So logical in fact it left the rest of the girls wondering why they had not asked it first.

"A couple of nights ago when I found Usagi on the balcony of an abandoned apartment complex. In the midst of a crying fit her royal birthmark was revealed." Luna said slowly. As tears flowed freely from her eyes, she had made a tremendous bungle of things now. When Usagi had first found her she had felt an immense amount of potential and power in the young girl. She had trained the Moon's future Queen as a warrior something that was extremely forbidden by Lunar Laws. So forbidden in fact that very strict laws had been enforced on the moon to keep from endangering the royal line, that breaking this particular law was punishable by death.

"Does she know?" Makoto asked far more worried for her young friend than the little known lunar law that Luna was worried about. After all, they all knew how stressful it was for Usagi to be Sailor Moon they could not imagine how she was taking being the Moon Princess.

"Royal birthmark?" Rei asked Luna as she stared past the older woman and towards the thousand-year-old princess lying on her bed. A girl that she would have thought less of a princess and more as a best friend but now that she reconsidered, she could rather see why? After all, Usagi had befriended them all. Usagi loved unconditionally and bestowed her attention to even society's outcasts.

"Princess Serenity's royal birthmark and symbol of the White Moon Kingdom's Royal Family is a golden crescent moon upon their brow. The same mark that Artemis and I carry emblazoned upon our own brows." Luna said quite firmly hoping to ignore Makoto's question. Praying that by answering Rei's question it would put Makoto's out of her mind.

"So would that make the both of you a part of the Royal Family?" Ami asked Luna. After all, if the crescent moons were a symbol of lunar royalty then that would make Artemis and Luna royalty since they too carried the moon upon their brow.

"No. Our crescent moons are only here because of our oath of loyalty to the royal family. An oath that was consecrated by blood." Artemis answered for his partner. "Should we break our oaths the moons would disappear and our lives would be forfeit by the goddess Selene herself." Artemis' voice had gone deathly low, it was a scenario that neither himself nor Luna could ever imagine nor would they wish too. After all their hearts belonged to the Moon family, they could never bring themselves to betray them.

"Hello? Someone answer my question." Makoto demanded. She needed to know if Usagi knew. Wanted to know how her best friend took that piece of news. It seemed to be the most innocent of questions one that should not have been ignored. Yet it seemed as though that was exactly what Luna and Artemis were doing, ignoring it. Why would they do that? She had to know, right?

"Sorry Jupiter, what question would that be?" Artemis asked hoping it was a question entirely different from the one she posed earlier. He knew it was a question that they wanted to avoid but they would not be able to for much longer anyways.

"Does Usagi know?" Makoto demanded to know once more. It was the most logical of all the questions. However, it seemed as though the guardians were trying to avoid it and she had to wonder why they would do such a thing. After all, were they not supposed to be here to protect Usagi?

Luna swallowed hard. How could she tell the girls what it was that she needed to tell them? She decided that honesty was in fact the best policy. "No. Usagi does not know that she is the Princess that we have been searching for all of these months. After all, would you be able to tell her? Would you be able to thrust that upon her already heavily burdened shoulders?" she declared softly and heartbrokenly hoping that she could emphasize the point, that Usagi could never be told. This had to remain a secret protected by her guardians and scouts one she had to discover on her own.

"She needs to know." Makoto cried out. Usagi could not go on thinking that the Princess was another when it was she. It just would not be fair to the younger girl after all if it had been her she would have wanted to know, wouldn't she?

"She can never know who she truly is that is a secret that she must discover on her own." Artemis said quietly. It was a hard thing to do, to keep her identity as Princess a secret from her. However, he knew that the two halves of Usagi's soul needed to merge as one in order to be able to use the Silver Moon Crystal to its full potential. Although he was not even sure if he wanted her to be able to do such a thing. The Silver crystal gave power to its wielder; Usagi would act as a conduit for that overwhelming power and would release it along with her own. However, such as the crystal gave power so it could cause the death of its wielder by draining their strength and leeching off the wielder's own power. It could kill Usagi to unlock the true power of the crystal.

"What do you mean she has to figure it out on her own?" Rei asked wondering what could be the harm in telling Usagi the truth. After all didn't every girl dream of being a princess she knew that she had and still did.

"As I said before this is something that cannot be forced upon her." Luna said with strength of will that was reflected in her eyes as she raised her head to look each girl in the eye. She needed to get the point across and she was using every ounce of her strength not to cry that was not something she wanted the girls to see.

"Try to understand where we are coming from. At this moment in time, she can barely handle the pressures of being Sailor Moon. Would you girls like to inflict even more burdens on her young shoulders by forcing her to know that she is the Moon Princess?" Artemis said strongly in his quiet tone as he turned to look upon the golden child who was the center of their world. A world that had been shattered by the forces of the Dark Kingdom and their evil Queen and now the rebirth of that kingdom lay within the young fourteen-year-old girl that lay behind him.

"Besides there are other reasons to consider besides that one. As Princess Serenity, the royal blood within her carries enormous power." Luna said as she began to toy with Usagi's long soft hair. Trying to make the girls understand how fragile Usagi's state of mind was at this moment in time was proving to be problematic. After all, how could they understand that within Usagi's small body was an unmatched power that could not only kill every being on the planet but her as well?

"I thought that she had no power. I thought that was why we were searching for the silver crystal." Ami stated quite simply. That was the reason that she had assumed for the extensive search of the crystal. After all how could she carry power if she needed the crystal and it always seemed as though the guardians were insinuating that she needed it for that reason.

"The silver crystal amplifies the powers of the Moon Family. Even without the crystal, she holds frightening power in her own small frame. Power enough to destroy thousands if she should ever lose control. But if she had the crystal she could destroy entire worlds with even the smallest of whims." Artemis stated in a matter of fact tone. It was his way of explaining why they had to take these precautions with Usagi. After all, who would want to unleash a young girl with that amount of power without any precautions or any knowledge of how to use it?

"Why would we care to unleash such dangerous power?" Makoto asked in awe. She could not believe that Usagi actually held that much power in such a petite frame. After all this was one of her best friends, the one girl who loved everything. _She could never lose control of herself in such a way, could she? _

"Care to or not we have to safe guard both of these powers because if either Usagi or the silver crystal were to fall into the hands of the Dark Kingdom. Chaos would ensue. In their hands, they would hold the most powerful being in the entire world. It would be a lot worse if they managed to get a hold of both of them." Luna was trying to state the facts as they were and in such a delicate way for the girls to understand. Nonetheless, she was trying hard not to terrify them; after all, they were still young girls.

"What exactly do you mean?" Minako asked, finally voicing her own questions. She had already been told half of what they were being told. However, she wanted to clarify everything for both herself and her fellow scouts. It needed to be crystal clear the reasons why Usagi should not be informed.

"Do not be a fool. They do not just want to possess the Silver Moon Crystal. Even if they found it Beryl would never be able to put it to use, neither would her master Metallia. The crystal is tied to Usagi's blood and it pulsates with every beat of her heart. The crystal will answer to her will alone and none other." Luna stated that fact with such an alarmed voice that she was beginning to scare the Scouts even though that was the last thing she wanted.

"So you're saying that if Usagi were to fall into the hands of the enemy, then we could pretty much consider it the end of the world." Minako said it so simply that the rest of the girls jumped at such a gloomy thought.

"Far worse could be done, using Usagi and the crystal. She could destroy our entire galaxy, the whole universe. As I said when she discovers who she truly is her powers will be vast beyond knowledge. That is why this is knowledge she must discover on her own." Luna wanted to force the girls to stop asking so many questions and to understand why things were being done the way they were.

"She holds that much power? Power enough to destroy the universe?" Ami asked cautiously. She could not see Usagi doing such a thing, not even in all her fights with Mamoru did Usagi ever truly lose her rationality.

"Did you think there was any other reason for the Dark Kingdom to want her? She's the catalyst that could change the course of fate and time." Artemis blurted out so suddenly that he blushed when the girls all turned to look at him flabbergasted at the very idea of their friend in Beryl's clutches following that evil witch's whim.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Minako asked knowing that there was. However, the girls might not want to know any more secrets that they would have to keep from their Princess. It was unavoidable; everything they did or said now could very well change the course of time. The girls needed to know about Endymion, and his significance. Moreover, what better time than now while Usagi lay unconscious on the bed, that would be the girls' motivation to keep this single most precious being in the universe safe from all harm or evil.

"In fact there is. There is a prince; he was the Crown Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion." Artemis replied for his companion even though he hated to say that name, after all, he did blame Endymion for the fall of their empire. If Endymion had become betrothed to Beryl, perhaps things would have turned out far differently. Then who was he to complain about the hands that fate dealt them. They had the Princess now all they need is the Prince and the Silver Crystal.

"Endymion…" Usagi whispered as everyone in the room turned to look at her. She was still unconscious but the way she said his name, the heartbreak in her voice. It saddened the girls to hear her like that.

"Prince Endymion? What would he have to do with us?" Rei asked curiously, as she threw cautious glances at their sleeping leader. She wanted to know what a Prince of Earth would have to do with the Moon Kingdom. Not to mention that the way Artemis said his name seemed to imbue that the guardian did not like said prince very much.

"Prince Endymion was Princess Serenity's betrothed. He is her soul mate; Usagi's downward spiral has been caused because Endymion is not here to support her." Luna said as she bowed her head trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. There was no way she could break down in front of the Scouts, not when they needed her to be strong for them.

"Great now we need to search for a Prince." Makoto said, in truth they were turning out to be more like treasure hunters and detectives than protectors of the earth.

"Yes we must search for the Prince, Queen Serenity told me that would be the only way to bring Usagi happiness." Luna conveyed to the girls trying to make them understand why Prince Endymion was so important to the whole equation.

"Why do we have to?" Ami asked. After all, it was only reasonable that they were here to guard Usagi and protect the Earth. So then where could this Prince be and why would his presence lighten Usagi's mood.

Luna sighed, perhaps they would understand and be more willing to find the Prince if they knew the entire story or at least what she could remember of it. "A long time ago contacts between the moon and the earth was forbidden. Princess Serenity in her hunger to see the beauty of earth broke that mandate. She traveled to earth through the strength of her powers once there she met a young man, Endymion; he was pretending to be a shepherd to get out of the duties of his royal personage." Luna paused for breath this was a long story and she was going to have to shorten because she was not exactly sure how long Serena would remain unconscious.

"Serenity was naïve; she had gone to earth still dressed in her royal dress and with her royal birthmark still glowing upon her brow for the world to see. Endymion fell in love with her at first sight, eventually they were meeting clandestinely." Luna needed them to see that the love held between these two was far more important to Usagi than they could have ever imagined it would be. "He eventually revealed to her his identity and they announced to Queen Serenity and Queen Gaea that they were in love. In an effort to help their children's love along the Queens' announced the beginning of a peace treaty. Needless to say neither Queens' people were very happy, much less was Queen Gaea's husband who had already announced a candidate for marriage, Beryl."

"Beryl discovered the truth on the night of her betrothal ceremony with Endymion because he never showed up. He was in the royal gardens with Serenity, which was why that betrothal fell apart. Eventually, Endymion and Serenity were betrothed with the blessing of Gaea and before Queen Serenity. It was on that night that Beryl attacked the moon. Endymion was slain by Beryl's sword, and our beloved Princess could not bear to live without him. She took his sword and thrust it through her body as the suicide rite demanded. That was when our Queen decided to send you all to a new future on Earth and with the last of her strength using the crystal as a catalyst. She did just that. It was with her death that our beautiful and peaceful Kingdom fell." Artemis finished the story for Luna he knew that she could never tell that part of it without breaking down in tears. More than any other Luna loved their Princess like a mother and it was this reason that she was trying so hard to keep her own tongue in check when she wanted to do nothing but tell her ward who she truly was. Nevertheless, Luna understood the kind of harm that could cause both Usagi and the world.

"I understand why we must find him." Minako said blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Her voice had gone terribly soft that the rest of the girls had to strain to hear her. She was after all the Sailor Scout of Love; she above the others could understand what that kind of love could do to a person. Hadn't they all experienced that kind of love in their past?

"Really Minako you do? Then would you care to explain the reason why to the rest of us?" Rei retorted, she was not truly comprehending anything they were being told. Mayhap it was just too much information all at once.

"We must find Endymion; he is our key to unleashing Usagi's true power. With him she could tap into the true potential of the crystal." Minako said delicately she did not want to scare the girls either.

"Haven't you been listening? Are we even sure we want to release such frightening power?" Makoto asked despairingly as she thumped her fist upon the table in front of her. It was just too much too soon for the tall Amazon. Maybe if they had taken their time to tell them maybe, then she would have accepted it but it was just overwhelming.

"Try to understand us, Minako. That power is too immense should she lose control of that energy she could devastate our planet, our solar system." Ami said softly in the aftermath of Makoto's obvious show of anger. "This is too much too soon. Can you understand where we are coming from?" She was trying to soothe any rising anger in the room. Everyone needed to understand the possible outcomes and all the details without any added frustrations. Their secret from their best friend was looming over their heads now and that was the cause of the rising tension and anger that much she understood.

"I understand why you all would be scared. Nevertheless, understand it from our point of view. If we allow Usagi's downward spiral to continue and if she uses the crystal against Beryl and Metallia in the final battle that very outcome may in fact ensue. That is why Artemis and Luna are asking us to search for the crystal and the prince."

Minako glanced at the girls hoping they would understand. "That is why Usagi must never be told the truth. We have to allow both halves of her soul to merge as one and only one other could help in that aspect and that is Endymion. Even if we do not search for him, he is tied to our Princess by love and by fate's red string. They are soul mates there is nothing we can do to stop that, but we can stop Usagi's depression and the only way to do that is to find Endymion sooner rather than later." Minako had stated those last facts so vehemently that the other girls agreed however reluctant they were. They knew that Minako had a point in what she was telling them. It was the truth and they needed to accept that, and as one, they all turned to stare at their friend, their leader and their Princess. She was the one they had searched so long and hard for, the most powerful being in the galaxy. She was Princess Serenity whether she knew it or not and as her guardians, they needed to protect her even if it was from herself.

Makoto shook her head to clear her mind as she finally noticed that she was standing in front of her apartment. She did not know how she got here without accident but she thanked the gods for her safe trek home. Her mind however, was still trying to process all that had happened since that day. They knew who the Princess and the Prince were now all they needed was to find the crystal. To think Mamoru was Usagi's soul mate who would have thought that the world's two biggest enemies were also madly and desperately in love with one another. Only problem was Mamoru was the only one who would admit it and neither of them knew they were royalty.

She took the keys out of her pocket, and entered. Her small cozy apartment always felt like a country garden instead of an apartment, and yet even though she'd decorated it to her liking she was still missing the one thing everyone else but her had; a family. Maybe that was the reason why she felt so protective of Usagi and the other girls, they felt like her family. In fact, to her they were family, and she needed to protect Usagi even more so now that she was the head of the family. Makoto flopped on the couch, she was exhausted and she still had to take care of her plants but right now, she had too much to think over. Usagi, Mamoru and the Crystal. Life had gone from being about shopping, friends and boys and had done a complete 180 to being about long lost monarchs and their powerful heirlooms and the evil out to destroy them.

Across town at a small café called Merv's, Luna and Artemis were busy discussing what currently happened to be on Makoto's mind. Luna could not help but feel badly about her role in this completely messy situation. She could not believe she had completely forgotten who the Princess and Prince were. "Artemis, if we had still been on the Moon Kingdom I would have been executed for training our Princess to fight." Luna said sadly, as she absently played with the straw floating around in her pop drink.

Artemis looked up at Luna; he suddenly understood what it was that was bothering her. _After all, how else can you feel when you've realized you've broken laws that are sacred to your heart and mind. _"Luna, we are no longer living on the moon. You said yourself that Queen Serenity said that neither she nor the Goddess Selene blame you for anything that's happened." Artemis said brusquely as he wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders the first time he had made this move in millennia. He could not allow his companion to keep blaming herself for something she had done. _Especially not when I feel for her the way I do._

Luna continued to look at the pop in her cup; she knew he was trying to comfort her. However, she still felt horrible, for as long as she had lived she had served the lunar family and its laws. Those laws were always close to her heart there were certain things that she had never thought she would have been able to do. _However, I did. I did everything that I would never have done before. I know that my goddess and my Queen do not blame me but I will always blame myself. _"But Lunar Law declares that the royal family is not allowed to fight unless it is a dire emergency and only then with the Silver Moon Crystal. You know as well as I do why these laws were even passed." Luna whispered vehemently, making sure, that no one else could hear her outburst. "The only way to keep our monarchs from being drained by the crystal was to ensure that they never wasted their energy doing any other type of fighting."

"Snap out of it Luna! You are never like this. Do you think our Queen and Goddess would be pleased with this self-loathing? You said so yourself that Queen Serenity was proud that her daughter had learned to fight without the Crystal." He wanted to make sure that she understood that no one blamed her. _How could they? Wasn't she teaching the princess valuable lessons?_

"I know what she said Artemis but I've still broken the laws." Luna said softly. Those laws had been her life, her moral compass, guiding her through the perils and intrigues of life that was always on the verge of collapse in a perilous court. She had survived for so long by following all the laws strictly.

Artemis was beginning to get frustrated it seemed that no matter what he could possibly tell her it wasn't getting through to her. "You've broken the laws of a kingdom that no longer exists. No one is going to hold you responsible for what has been done. Serenity and Endymion discovering one another is our biggest concern from now on." Artemis said as his fingers bit into the flesh of Luna's shoulder. He was beginning to despair of her ever coming out of this. _After all what good is a guardian who was too caught up in hating herself?_

"There were some things that were hidden from us. Obviously, we were not meant to discover that Serena and Serenity were one and the same. So maybe the fates meant for it to happen this way. Maybe she was supposed to become a warrior. Have you ever thought of it that way? Maybe that's why Serenity was sealed inside of herself?" He whispered as his fingers relaxed and he lifted his arm from around Luna. There was no point in it to continue where it was; it was not as if Luna was getting any comfort out of it. She seemed to fall deeper into an abyss to which he had no access.

Luna threw herself into Artemis' arms so glad he was here. She did not know how she would have handled this without him. He would now be her guiding force. _Much the same as he became all those years ago when we… Best to leave that thought unfinished. What happened then has nothing to do with today. My thoughts should be on helping Serenity. _"Thank you Artemis, thank you." Luna cried out tears of joys falling from those luminous blue eyes. _Maybe he is right. Maybe the fates meant for it to be this way. Maybe my beloved Princess Serenity was always meant to be the warrior her ancestors could never become._

Artemis became lost in those deep blue pools. She was so close, so many memories of them together on the Moon Kingdom, so much love he knew was there… However, he refused to act upon them; he did not know what she would think. He was not even sure if she remembered, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know if she didn't remember. Instead he just held on to her tighter wishing with all his will that this wasn't some dream, hoping that someday maybe even their love would finally come full circle. Hoping that maybe she would actually make the first move just as she had done so long ago. _Perhaps our love is not yet meant to be. So much is going on as it is, could I really add onto the burden already piled on her shoulders by requesting that we renew what we once had? No I do not think I could ever do that to her, at least not now._

"Artemis…" Luna began timidly. She did not know what to say, or for that where to start. All she knew was that their love must be put aside for now. _At least until we are finished with the problems that are already stacked upon us. I cannot think of myself when Serenity needs so much more from me. If I started to think of what was once between Artemis and me it might detract from the help Serenity needs. _

"I know Luna. I know. I will wait until you are ready." Artemis whispered softly into his beloved's ear. He knew her so well that he knew what she was thinking. They could not act upon their love because it would distract them from the matter at hand. That in itself could prove fatal to their charges and they were unwilling to risk that.

"Thank you Artemis." Luna said softly as she held onto him tighter. He understood, and he was not angry. She was glad and yet at the same time she was sad. She could not quite understand it herself. _Is this how Usagi feels when she thinks of Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask? Torn between what she desires and what she feels compelled to do._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Without Further Ado and many years of waiting I've finally brought to you Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it and as always read and review._

Chapter Eleven: The First Step is the Hardest

The arcade was a center of bustling attention; however that was not where Ami's attention had drifted towards. A small shy smile played about her lips as she listened to the argument that Motoki was having on the phone.

"I believe…" He rolled his eyes in frustration, he wasn't going to get anywhere with the way Mamoru was arguing with him. "Mam… Mamoru…"

Her blue eyes twinkled as she could imagine how stubborn Mamoru-san was being with his best friend.

"Mamoru! Listen to what I have to say for once during this damnable conversation."

Ami was in shock she didn't think she had ever heard Motoki-san talk like that.

"I've been trying to tell you that I believe you should be here to witness the gift giving. Stubborn baka, you can complement her and make her believe your starting to change."

Another roll of Motoki's eyes as he ran his free hand through his already tousled hair had her giggling like she had never done so. Mamoru-san was acting like a love-struck middle school student instead of the highly intelligent high school student he was known to be. Oh how love could strike even the most intelligent to convert to babbling scared children. "For crying out loud Mamoru you are the one making it more difficult than it has to be. No one said anything about you claiming the gift as yours to give her. I'm not giving you an option." A sudden banging of Motoki's fist on the arcade counter made her jump as he growled out, "She's in detention, and you have twenty minutes. Which is plenty of time for you to get here, and I suggest you do it or I'm pulling myself out of this whole situation and you can find someone else to help you woo the odangoed one." He hung the phone up into its cradle.

"Who would believe the day that mister intelligent and mysterious would try to back out of his own plans?" Ami said laughingly, as her eyes shone with amusement.

"I think Miss 300 I.Q. is having way too much fun with this situation." Motoki said with a smile as he watched the normally reserved school girl giggle the way Usagi would have approved of.

"Let's just say I'm living vicariously through my best friend. There's no way I would be able to be as happy as Usagi-chan will be when she receives those gifts and letters from Mamoru-san."

"Why not?"

"I'm allergic to love letters. I swear every time I've received one of those horrendous things I've broken into a cold sweat and hives the size of the arcade tokens."

"Speaking of tokens, I'm surprised all of you girls aren't here to witness the show."

"Minako-chan said it would be too obvious if we were all here together, it might make Usagi-chan more suspicious than we should allow her to be."

"Do you think Usagi-chan would notice something was up?"

Ami was silent for a while mulling her answer over when she finally took a breath and said, "Yes. I believe that she would notice. Usagi-chan is very perceptive about things. She may play the fool, but I believe that if she knew we knew whom her secret admirer is or if she found out it was Mamoru too soon she may well believe we set her up." Then she sighed as her eyes saddened, "Then she may very well believe that we betrayed her. Her heart is so trusting but I don't think she could get over something of that magnitude."

"Let's pray to the kami's then that everything we've planned goes without a hitch." Motoki said softly as he eyed the patrons of the arcade he managed bustle about their business. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling that you girls take everything going on between Mamoru and Usagi very seriously."

"You'd be surprised…"

"What is it that you are not telling me?"

"You know Rei is a Shinto priestess right?"

"What of it?"

"She's been known to be prone to premonitions or visions, whatever you call them the result is the same. She says there is a red thread of fate that connects the two…"

"The red thread of fate, I haven't heard of those words being used in quite some time."

"Please don't repeat what I've said to Mamoru-san or to Usagi-chan. I feel as though I've said too much."

"Nonsense Ami, I will not repeat this tidbit. However, I do believe you are trying to tell me that you and the girls believe Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan are soul mates."

"Yes, can't you see it in the way they revolve around one another. Everything they do, from the way they talk to one another to the way they react and move…"

"It's like the moon orbiting the earth." Motoki finished as his eyes turned to look at Ami."

"Precisely, I can tell that you've seen what we see whenever we see them interact with one another."

"I've seen it the whole time and I've been pressuring Mamoru to confess his feeling for Usagi-chan. There's this intense fire that burns within him whenever he picks on her. Kind of like the preschool aged boy that pulls his sweet little classmate's hair to show he likes her and can't understand his feelings."

"Perhaps that was the one thing we could never understand about Mamoru, why didn't he ever…"

"Motoki is right in his analogy. I cannot begin to understand my own emotions because I have nothing to base them on."

"Everyone has something to base their emotions upon, how is it that you say you do not?"

"That is not a conversation I like to have with anyone and much less when Usagi-chan is quickly approaching."

"How can you tell Usagi is on her way?"

"I don't know I can just tell it's her."

"Don't worry about it I've seen him do this before he can accurately predict her location to a certain distance."

Mamoru quickly took a seat leaving a stool between him and Ami hoping that his instinct wouldn't falter and Usagi would take that unclaimed seat between them. "Is everything ready?" He asked the other two.

"Yes. It's ready."

"So Ami, I'm surprised you have no cram classes today."

"Well, I'm kind of skipping it for today. I'm 100 pages ahead of the material that the professor gave us. So I won't really be missing anything."

"Why do you study so hard? You know you are very intelligent, you could be anything you want to be. Take your time and enjoy life. You know you only get this one, right?"

"Finally, someone agrees with me although it's not the person I would have expected." Usagi said glumly as she took the seat between Ami and Mamoru. "A large chocolate shake please, Motoki-onii-san and five dollars of tokens."

"Of course, Usagi-chan, but first someone dropped something off for you earlier."

"Something for me…" Usagi was confused who would have left something for her at the arcade, "Do you know who it was?"

"No I'm sorry I don't. When I opened up the arcade earlier, I found this letter sitting amongst the other mail we normally receive."

"A letter for me?"

"It's addressed to Miss. Tsukino, Usagi. You are the only one I know with that name." Motoki smiled at the nervousness that showed on Usagi's face. "Do you want it?"

"Let me see it." She stammered as she held out a hand shaking with nerves. _Who would send me a letter and why at the arcade? Why not at my home? Unless they don't know where I live? But then who would it be?_ Usagi thought as she slowly turned the letter in her hand. She didn't know who it could be and she didn't recognize the handwriting. _Whoever it is they sure have beautiful handwriting._

Mamoru looked at Ami and noticed that she somewhat looked uncomfortable. He was about to ask her if she was okay when Usagi beat him to the punch.

"You're okay with this Ami aren't you? You're not reacting to this are you?"

"I'll be fine Usagi-chan; after all it isn't addressed to me. I won't have an allergy attack."

"Allergy attack?" Mamoru questioned, as he glanced at Usagi opening the letter.

"Ami-chan is allergic to love letters." Usagi replied flippantly.

"Now, Usagi-chan, I'm not allergic to all love letters…"

"I know just the ones addressed to you." Usagi said as she blushed lightly as she read the contents of the letter.

"What does it say that it's made you blush, Usagi chan?" Motoki asked as he looked at Mamoru who was too busy staring at Usagi's reaction with twinkling eyes.

"Umm… nothing…" Usagi said quickly.

"Usagi-chan, what do you mean nothing? Obviously, it means something. Let me see it please, Imouto?" Motoki asked as he looked pleadingly at Usagi.

"Very well." Usagi sighed as she handed him the letter. _Damn he knows which buttons to push every time he calls me that and then looks at me with those eyes there is nothing I don't give in to. Especially when he asks me to play nice with Mamoru-kun. Which reminds me why is that baka being so quiet; normally he would be making fun of me by now. _She took a peek in his direction and locked eyes with him. She quickly looked back down his gaze was a little too intense for her too keep looking at him. Usagi could feel her cheeks turn red; _damn he's going to read it out loud. Mamoru-baka is really going to make fun of me now._

_October 28, 2011_

"_My Beloved Usako,"_

"_Since the very first day that I've met you, your blue eyes have haunted my every waking moment. Your face is all I see when I sleep. How I wish I could turn your affections towards me. I wish there was a way for me to be closer to you but I dare not. For now fear keeps me enshrouded in shadows but perhaps soon my beloved Usako we will meet. My dearest angel, I have enclosed a haiku I think you will enjoy,_

_*In the autumn fields_

_mingled with the pampas grass_

_flowers are blooming_

_should my love too, spring forth_

_or shall we never meet?_

_Until my next letter, I will continue to dream of your radiant beauty and the loving way that you've touched all those around you. I pray that someday soon you are willing to meet me but until I think you are ready I will continue to try to court you._

_Affectionately Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Well Imouto, you seem to have one very smitten secret admirer." Motoki said as he refolded the cream colored letter and handed it back to the quiet girl.

"The haiku was very pretty." Ami said softly as she glanced at Motoki.

"Usagi-chan,"

"What baka? What are you going to say to ruin even this for me?"

"Absolutely nothing Usagi-chan, I was just going to say at least he got the part of your radiant beauty right." Mamoru turned his body to face Usagi, and he laid a hand on hers, "It doesn't suit one as beautiful as you to be distressed. Cheer up Usa-chan." Mamoru stood up and giving Motoki a nod and a quick, "See you later," he left the arcade without so much as a backward glance at the stunned girl he had left behind.

"I think hell just froze over." Usagi said stunned as she rubbed the place where Mamoru's hand had come in contact with hers. She was sure her heart had skipped a beat because when he laid his hand on hers a zap of electricity had gone through her body. "Either that or I'm dead."

"Is _that _your idea of heaven, Imouto?" Motoki asked jokingly. For a while there he had been absolutely sure Mamoru had given himself away as the secret admirer.

"More like my idea of hell. Just what is he plotting?" Usagi questioned out loud.

"Usagi-chan is that all you can think when he was being so kind to you."

"The question is why is he being nice, Ami? That's what I don't understand."

"Does he really need to have an ulterior motive, can't it just be that he's so tired of the fighting and wants to be friends?"

"I don't know Ami-chan, something tells me that boy is plotting something, and that's enough to give me chills." Usagi said slowly, but her mind was in a whirlwind. She had just received her first love letter ever, and the ones she had received from Umino-kun did _not_ count. At least she wouldn't count being compared to something you can only see beneath a microscope as being romantic enough for a love letter. Besides, the writer of this letter had called her Usako, just who would call her _their bunny_ left her mind in a whirlwind. "I think I'm just going to head on home." She grabbed her stuff and left the arcade her thoughts jumbled.

"What do you think, Ami?"

"I think it's all going according to the plan."

"At least something is," Motoki said softly as he stared at the doors closing behind Usagi."

"There's nothing more we can do but wait for the next piece on the chessboard to move." Ami said as she sipped her coke and waited for the other girls to come to the arcade as planned. She didn't have very long to wait. They came together and all of them were excited and had twinkling eyes.

"How did it go?" Makoto asked as she stood behind Ami and as the other three girls two girls sat down.

"From the energy I can see, it feels like it all went according to the plan." Rei said as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Yes it did," Ami stated perhaps better than the plan. "Our dear friend Motoki here convinced Mamoru-kun to be here when Usagi received the letter and surprisingly enough he was actually nice to her."

"Was he now?" Makoto asked seriously.

"Yes, he had her thinking twice and I think his compliment may have made her ponder even more about what he feels for her at least." Ami mulled the information over in her head trying to analyze if it really all went to plan.

"He didn't give himself away?" Minako asked as she grabbed the soda Motoki had put down in front of them. Flashing him a bright smile so that he knew she appreciated him remembering her flavor of soda pop.

"I was afraid he had, but Usagi didn't tie the pieces together quite yet." Motoki said as he put two more glassed down for Makoto and Rei.

"Very well, if we keep this up everything might just go off without a hitch." Rei said with a small smile.

"Don't you mean they might be getting hitched?" Minako joked.

"They're a little too young for that." Makoto stated as she grabbed the glass Motoki had put down for her.

"Oh alright but a girl can dream can't she?" Minako questioned with a giggle.

"Oh Minako, I think that's enough soap operas for you." Ami chastised as she saw hearts in her sister's eyes.

"Anyways, what now?" Makoto asked as she placed a hand on Minako's shoulder.

"We move on to the next step." Rei said as she glanced at all the plotters in their own little drama.

"What is the next step?" Minako asked softly.

"Only Mamoru knows." Ami said as she looked to Rei to see her reaction to the whole thing.

"Great he's not here." Makoto said as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Not much we can do about spilt poison. We just have to wait it out." Minako said with a chirpy voice as she swirled the straw around in her soda pop.

"Minako that's not how it goes." Makoto said after palming her forehead, her friend could never quite get her sayings in order.

"You know what I meant." Minako said as she rolled her eyes, "I don't like waiting especially when it's something this serious." Just as Rei could sense what had happened before they arrived so could she. Her tie to the Goddess Aphrodite allowed her to view what had happened as though it was a recording. It was the strong emotions that the two had left imprinted behind in the arcade.

"You girls sure are taking this whole thing seriously aren't you?" He said it with a grin, knowing full well exactly why they were taking it so seriously.

"Well, it's just…" Rei stammered looking for an explanation that Motoki would be appeased with.

"I understand Usagi is your best friend and you want only the best for her." Motoki said trying not to give away what Ami had told him earlier. "In fact let me call Mamoru and leave him a message." Motoki picked up the phone and dialed, "Mamoru, we have a meeting tomorrow at the Crown Fruit Parlor at 9am. We will be discussing what the next move from here is." Motoki hung up the phone.

"So until tomorrow." The girls said as they put down their money and walked away from the Crown Arcade. It looked like it was going to be a long night until tomorrow morning and they still needed to report to Luna and Artemis about what had happened today.

Motoki watched the girls walked away and wondered why it seemed like all his friends carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. He couldn't begin to guess why and only hoped that everything turned out for the best Mamoru and Usagi deserved that much at least.

*.edu/~wldciv/world_civ_reader/world_civ_reader_1/japanese_


End file.
